My Savior
by Sparrow86
Summary: Edward Cullen has been on this earth for hundreds of years and never found his soul mate. But when he finds a beautiful girl in the forest, his life will change forever. Why was she in the forest? What is she? And will she be his savior? *vampward* Overprotective and possessive Edward/Bella. A little OOC. AU E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Edward Cullen has been on this earth for hundreds of years and never found his soul mate. But when he finds a beautiful girl in the forest, his life will change forever. Why was she in the forest? What is she running from? And will she be his savior? *vampward* Overprotective and possessive Edward/Bella.

**Author's Note – **The idea of vampire mating has always fascinated me. I love the bond that's created between the pair.

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**My Savior**

**Sparrow86**

**Chapter 1:**

My hands flew over the keys of my grand piano swiftly. I let myself get lost in the music and let the soothing sounds calm me. Debussy's Clair de lune filled the room and I smiled as the memory of my mother teaching me how to play flashed behind my closed eyelids. I used to hate it but now I can't imaging myself without my music.

My eyes snapped open as the moans and groans of my family reached my ears. I tried to concentrate harder on blocking it out and getting lost in my music again but it was hard to ignore it when you can hear each and every thought. Sighing I got up and went to my room. My room was completely white with thick golden carpet covering the floor. On the far side of the room were my shelves of CDs and books, with my music system beneath them. Thick gold curtains draped by the large glass window, which took up the south wall. Next to my window was a black sofa. I walked over and stared out of the windows. You can see the beautiful mountains and the sound of running water from the river reached my ear.

I stared out the window at the setting sun. It wasn't raining, rare for the rainy town of Forks. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and I watched as the wonderful colors of orange and yellow blended perfectly. _I wish I could find her_ I wished as I closed my eyes. A sigh escaped me as the moans and groans of my family members reached my ears once again. Each was spending quality time with their mates, and my heart ached for my own. I got up and jumped out of my window, running from the noise.

I didn't know how long I ran, but suddenly I was in a meadow of sorts. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. It was so beautiful, almost unearthly, and I couldn't quiet bring myself to believe my eyes.

I let out a soft sigh and walked slowly to the center, turning in a circle so that I could gather everything about my surroundings. I turned my head towards the sky and closed my eyes again as I inhaled the sweet scent of the wild flowers, a small smile playing at my lips. The sun warmed my face as it came closer to the Earth, setting everything on fire with its' brilliant light. Another sigh escaped me as I laid in the center of the meadow and closed my eyes, letting all thought out of my head.

My mind went back to my family and a stab of pain shot at my heart. Don't get me wrong, I loved my family but sometimes I can't help the jealousy. Each member found their mates yet I'm still all alone. I have walked on this Earth for over a hundred years, and I can't seem to find her. I have met hundreds of woman, vampire and human, and had lots of offers but there was absolutely no connection. My family, specifically Emmett, thinks I'm crazy and asked on multiple occasions if I was gay, especially after I turned Tanya down. But the thing is I felt nothing when I was with Tanya. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is beautiful and every man drops to his knees when she so much as glances at them. But I had no feeling when it came to Tanya or any other woman. Besides Tanya only wanted my because I was a challenge. The only man to ever turn her down.

I want the connection and love that I see and hear in my family's thoughts. I want someone to understand me, to share my love of music and literature. Someone I can spend hours having discussions with but the silence will always be comfortable with us. Someone to love me and for me to love them back. Someone to save me from my lonely existence.

A sound made me look up and I watched as a flock of birds, black against the setting sun, flew across the sky and I gaze at them as they quickly disappeared in the distance. The snap of a twig brought me back and my head snapped to the edge of the forest. I threw my mind ability out but I couldn't hear any thoughts. I strained my ears and my eyes widened as the soft thump of a human heart reached my ears. What was a human doing so deep in the forest and why couldn't I hear their thoughts? I watched warily as the shadow, edged slowly toward the edge of the darkened woods on the other side of the meadow. I held my breath as it slowly moved into the light of the setting sun.

On the opposite side was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. She had a slim curvy figure that was clad in a blue dress that flowed down to her ankles. She had soft creamy skin, with the rosiest lips and cheeks I had ever seen. She had large doe eyes that were a dazzling mix of sky blue and light green. They shined with an innocence and brightness that entranced me. She had chocolate-brown hair with streaks of lighter and darker shades of brown that curled down to her small waist.

"Hello," her bell-like voice reached my ear and a gasp left me as her eyes met mine and one thought rang through my mind. _Mine._

* * *

**A/N:** What did you guys think? This is my first story and I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me your thoughts and comments, I'm open to criticism. Thank you for reading and please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I stared at her, unblinking, unmoving, hell not even breathing. She was exquisite, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my existence; she took my breath away. I wanted to run to her, hold her in my arms and never let go. Every part of my body, mind, and heart screamed and ached for her.

I took a caution step forward, not wanting to frighten her. She stared me and took her own step toward me. We kept doing this, one step from me and one from her until we were inches apart. Slowly, I raised my hand and stroked her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. She opened her eyes and stared into my own and it felt like she was seeing into my soul. Every part of me was laid out for her to see.

"Hello," I whispered softly and a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"You're mine." She said so strongly and intensely, no one can doubt her statement.

"Yes beautiful, all yours" I smiled at her, loving her possessive words.

"What's your name love?" I asked; while a million names ran throw my mind.

"Isabella, what's yours?" _Isabella, a perfect name for the beauty in front of me._

"My name is Edward, my beauty." I answered, smiling softly at her. She beamed back at me and that smile left me breathless. Oh, I was already so far gone.

Keeping her hand in mind we walked to the middle of the meadow and sat down. Well, I sat down and she sat in my lap. I didn't mind one bit, immediately wrapping my arms around her and hugging her to me as close as physically possible. She snuggled in me, burying her face in my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as her hot breath hit my skin. I sighed softly, feeling the most content in my entire existence. I know we had a lot to talk about but now I was content to just hold her in my arms.

The electricity was crackling between us, making me feel like I was on fire. It tingled and cracked demanding for me to touch and feel as much of her as possible. My arms tightened around her and buried my face in her hair. The smell of lavender and lilies engulfed my senses, she smelled divine.

"Edward," her soft, bell-like voice whispered.

"Yes love," I turned my head to her. She pulled back and lifted a hand to stroke my cheek. I leaned into her touch and she stared into my eyes.

"I love you," she said softly. My heart has stopped beating a hundred years ago but at this moment I swear I felt my heart start beating in my chest again. I was shocked but not unhappy. I have literally met my beauty 5 minutes ago but there was no doubt in my mind that I loved her. She owed me.

"Oh beautiful, I love you too." She beamed back at me and I couldn't resist as I leaned in softly and touched my lips to hers. Her lips were the softest thing and as she opened her mouth to me, I swear I died and went to heaven. Her taste was the best thing in the world, a thousand times better than blood. I could live off her taste along for the rest of my existence. After a while I pulled back to let her breath. She was breathtaking as she breathed heavily with her lips swollen and half-lidded eyes. I smiled and stroked her cheeks softly.

_Edward_. Alice's voice sounded in my head.

I quickly snapped my head to the direction where her thoughts were coming from and threw out my ability. My eyes widened as I realized my whole family were running this way.

_Son, are you okay?_

_Oh, I hope he's okay._

_I don't understand his emotions. They're all over the place._

_Oh, I hope I can fight something._

_What did that idiot get in now?_

I got up immediately and turned my body where I know my family is coming from. I made sure I had my body angled in front of my angel just in case. I felt her hands fist my shirt as she hid her face in my neck. A small whimper escaped her and every part of my body screamed in protest at the sound of her distress.

"Shhhhh…" I soothed her softly, running my fingers through her soft hair.

"Who are they? Edward, I'm scared" My beauty whimpered.

"They're my family beautiful. Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you." I wrapped one arm around her. My mind was running, as every possible situation ran through my mind. My eyes flicked all around me as I thought of ways I can protect my angel if needed. Not that I think my family will try to hurt her but you never know. In that moment, they broke through the trees.

"Edward," Esmé gasped as her eyes flicked all over me, checking for any injuries.

I tuned in their mind and I realized why they came. I disappeared from Alice's visions and she got worried. My eyebrows knitted together as I wondered why I disappeared from her visions. A small whimper brought me back and as I glanced back at my angel, I realized why, Alice couldn't see Isabella.

"Edward, son who is this?" Carlisle stepped forward, his eyes on Isabella. I growled in warning and his eyes immediately flickered up to mine in shock. They were all shocked, I've never growled at Carlisle before.

"Edward?" Alice questioned, stepping towards me. I growled again in warning and she froze staring at me wide-eyed.

"Don't come any closer. You're scaring her." I growled at them, agitated that they kept moving towards us.

A whimper escaped my love again and her fingers tightened around my shirt. Ignoring my family but keeping my mind on them in case they tried anything. I turned around, taking Isabella in my arms as she clung to me.

"Shhhh my beauty, it's okay." I soothed her as one hand ran through her hair and the other held her tightly to me chest.

"They're my family. You don't have to be scared, they won't hurt you." _Or I will rip them apart myself._ That thought shocked me for second but I realized the truth in it. I would kill anybody that will even think about harming my beauty.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esmé asked me. Unable to ignore that woman that's been my mother for over ninety years, I turned to face my family.

"This is my mate, Isabella." I said. All of their eyes widened and gasps left them. They were all quiet for a while, even their thought were empty. Suddenly all their thoughts ran wild with a million and one questions directed at me. I winced slightly as their thoughts crammed my head.

"Edward, what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked but thankfully stayed back.

"Nothing Carlisle, wouldn't you react the same way if your mate was frightened?" They all kept staring at me wide-eyed and thoughts running wild.

"You can't be serious?" Rosalie's angry voice reached my ear. Her mind was entertaining the idea of me finally losing it. I growled at her but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm very serious Rosalie." I sneered her name.

"She's human!" She shouted, outraged. I just shrugged my shoulder.

"She can't know about us."

"She already does." That wasn't true. I and Isabella haven't talked about what I am and what she was doing in the forest, as well as what she is but my family doesn't need to know that. Rosalie's eyes flashed dangerously.

A vicious growl left my chest just as Rosalie pounced.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter was so late but I hope it was worth the wait. If you have any idea what would you like to happen in the story please tell me. I will be glad. :) Also I'm looking for beta, if you're interested or know a good beta, please PM me. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"No!" Isabella's scream filled the meadow just as Rosalie pounced. A snarl left my chest, as I threw myself in the air and at my sister. Nobody was going to touch my mate.

We collided together in the middle. Reading her mind, I quickly twisted my upper body out of her reach and threw her across the field. She collided with a tree and got up growling as the tree fell. Before she can pounce again and I kill my sister, Emmett was in front of her, snarling and ready to defend his mate.

I snarled at him and got ready to pounce again but a scream filled the air. My head snapped to my mate to find Alice trying to pull my Isabella away and Isabella struggling to get away from her. I saw red.

A part of my mind knew that my sister was only trying to get her away from the fight. But all I can think of and see is that my sister was touching my mate, and Isabella is struggling and screaming. A vicious growl left my throat and I pounced on my sister. Before I can reach her and rip her away from my mate, Jasper threw himself at me and into a tree.

I and Jasper was equally matched in a fight. Me with my mind reading ability and him with his years of experience in the south wars. We circled each other, snarls and growls ripping from out chests. I was the first to jump on him and he dodged me easily. Reading his mind, I quickly twisted my body and out of his reach. We kept doing this little dance, until he got the upper hand and quickly pinned me down.

"How dare you even think about touching Alice?" He snarled at me, outraged.

Before I can respond my mate's scream filled the air. I threw him off, of me and tried to reach my Isabella but Jasper stopped me and threw me on the ground, twisting my arm. A growl of pain left me and another scream filled the air.

Suddenly everything froze. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, as I easily got up and away from Jasper. I looked around the meadow at my family, to find them all frozen in place. My eyes widened, when I read their mind and realized that they couldn't move. They were all struggling to break whatever force has them in place but no amount of struggling worked.

"Edward" my love's whimper brought me back and I was by her side and holding her in my arms immediately.

"Shhhh beautiful…." I soothed her; softly running my hands through her curls and rubbing her back. She buried her head in my chest and sobbed, her tears wetting my shirt and my heart broke listening to her.

I kept soothing her softly until she stopped crying but I never let go of her and she didn't ease up her hold on me. We stood there for a while, just holding each other and soothing the pain of the separation my family caused. After a few more minutes, I looked up and at my family, still frozen and thoughts running wild and panicked.

"I'm sorry, but he was hurting you." My love's voice whispered softly. I turned to her confounded. She stared into my eyes with fear and worry in hers. A gasp left me when I realized that Isabella was responsible for my frozen family.

"Wha...how?" I asked, completely baffled and thoughts running wild. She whimpered and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you angry with me?" Her soft was voice sad as she asked me.

"What? No, of course not love." I tightened my arms around her, horrified she would think I was angry at her. No matter what, I don't think it's physically possible to be mad at Isabella.

"I just want to understand. I'm not angry at you love, I can never be angry at you." I bend down, kissing her nose, her cheeks, and finally her soft lips. She signed in my mouth and the tension left her body.

"Can I tell you later?" She asked, looking at me wide-eyed full of love and trust.

"Of course beautiful. Whatever is most comfortable for you." I kissed her soft lips once again, understanding that she doesn't want my family to listen to her explanation. Not that I blame her for not trusting them after how they acted.

"Beautiful, can you let go of them now?" I didn't want to, but they were my family and I know they acted this way because they saw Isabella as a threat and wanted to protect me. That didn't mean I wasn't furious with them.

"Wha.. No, they hurt you." She looked at me wide-eyed, full of anger and confusion. She turned her eyes to my family glaring. Her eyes flickered to Jasper and they flashed with hatred and anger. He winced in pain, I looked into his mind to see that whatever force she has around him, tightened around him to the point of pain. I was impressed, it took a lot to cause a vampire pain.

"I know love, but they didn't mean to. They were just trying to protect the family. Please, let them go." I explained to her softly. I understood her apprehension at letting them go and if anyone had dared to hurt her, they would already be in ashes but we needed to sit down and talk, peacefully.

She stared into my eyes for a couple more minutes before sighing, trusting me.

"Okay, but they have to promise to stay away from you and not try to come any closer." She was glaring at my family again and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. She's protective of me as I am of her.

I quickly read my family's mind and saw that they all agreed with her demand; even though some of them were not happy about it. But they understood if they provoked her, they will find themselves frozen once again.

Isabella sighed, an unhappy look on her face as she looked at my family. Suddenly, the force around them disappeared and they gained control over their limbs again. The relief was obvious in everyone's mind.

"Maybe it would be better if we go home, sit down, and talk about this." Carlisle's voice rang out in the quit meadow. Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. They turned and look at me expectantly.

_Please son, let's talk about this peacefully._ _No one will harm Isabella._ Carlisle's voice rang in my mind. I stared at him for a while, before nodding slightly. The relief was clear in his mind. I was still angry at my family but I know we needed to talk about this, besides I trusted Isabella to protect herself if necessary. They all turned around running towards the house.

I turned to Isabella, to find her looking at me with wide doe eyes. I sighed, my heart giving a tug at the look of love in her eyes. I bend down, kissing her softly. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her mouth fill open and a moan left her, as my tongue tangled with hers. I groaned tasting her; she was so sweet.

I pulled back to let her breath, and she whimpered in disappointment. I smiled at her, leaning to give her a quick peck. She gave me one of her smiles and my breath got caught in my throat. She was so beautiful.

"You're beautiful." She beamed back at me, a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

"You're beautiful too." She was still smiling at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

_Edward, we're waiting for you. _A sigh left me, as Alice's voice rang in my head.

"Come on love, my family is waiting for us." A frown graced her beautiful features at the reminder. I bend down, kissing her frown away. She should never frown.

"Everything will be okay; I'll protect you." She stared into my eyes for a minute before finally nodding.

"I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this chapter was so late but I hope it was worth the wait. The talk with the family and some of Isabella's background will be in next chapter. If you have any idea what would you like to happen in the story please tell me. I will be glad. :) Also I'm looking for beta, if you're interested or know a good beta, please PM me. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I ran through the forest with my love in my arms. I always loved running, the speed and the freedom was exhilarating. But as Isabella cuddled and buried her head into my chest, it was the best run of my life. She was perfection in the purest form.

I came to a stop when we reached the house. Isabella unburied her head from my chest and look at the house. Her eye widened as she took it all in, it was a huge, plantation style house, from large house to the massive stone driveway. The property was decorated with a flawlessly perfect green lawn, colorful flowers elegantly dotting the beds under the windows. Floral ivy curled up a perfectly situated trellis along the front of the house, the exterior of which was painted a soft white that enhanced its classic architecture.

"Do you like it?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"It's beautiful." She sounded awed, as she kept staring at the house with wide-eyes. I laughed softly at her expression.

"Good. Esme restored it." I was delighted the she liked the house.

"Maybe you would like to decorate our house." I can just imaging the house that we would live in on our own. She turned her head, flashing me a breathtaking smile.

I put her down, on her feet, frowning when she was no longer in my arms. She immediately grabbed my hand and entwined it with her own. She was tense and her grip on my hand would have cut off the circulation if I was human. She clearly didn't want to be in the same room and have this conversation with my family.

"Everything will be alright, sweetheart. Don't worry." I soothed her, running my hands through her hair. That seemed to calm her, as she relaxed, but her grip on my hand never flattered. I kissed her cheeks softly, and together we walked inside.

The inside was just as beautiful as the exterior. The front room, which had been several before a few walls were knocked down, was bright with the natural light flooding from the floor to ceiling windows. The back south-facing wall had been completely replaced by glass, allowing a spectacular view of a wide river that lay just beyond the shade of several large cedars. Also, just like the outside, everything was varying shades of white, with pops of color from pillows and modern art paintings.

I and Isabella walked into the living room, to find my family waiting for us. Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch, holding hands. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor facing the couch, Alice on Jasper's lap, his arms wrapped around her. Rosalie and Emmett stood next to the wall, as far away from us as possible.

I and Isabella took the empty love seat. Isabella sat in my lap and lay back against my chest; she shifted so that she was nestled under my arm. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me. I laid my free hand on her stomach and was rubbing lightly with my fingers.

I_ hope everything will work out, I hate seeing my family fight. Oh Edward, please don't leave us._ Esme's voice rang in my head and I couldn't help but feel guilty at hurting her. Yet, I couldn't promise not to leave, because if my family didn't accept and respect Isabella, I'll leave with her.

_Ugh… I hate this, I can't see anything. How is she blocking my visions?_ I'm wondering the same thing Alice. But I was glad that for once, Alice couldn't see the outcome and manipulate it to her liking.

"Okay let's get started, shall we?" asked Carlisle. After getting nods from around the room, he continued.

"First, I would like for you to all apologize to Edward and Isabella." Carlisle said, looking at my siblings.

"What? There is no way I'm apologizing to that moron." Rosalie glared at me.

"He tried to attack Alice; I'm not apologizing." Jasper's voice was calm, but there was no mistaken the anger in his thoughts.

"Alice attacked my mate." I yelled at him, outraged.

"I did no such thing." Alice screamed at me, angry.

"If you didn't notice Alice, she was crying and screaming for you to let her go." Alice and Jasper glared at me.

"All of you are in wrong. You should have backed off when I told you to and not attacked at all. Isabella is my mate, and you attacking her was unacceptable. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take Isabella and leave with her." I was furious and the only thing stopping me from attacking my family was the beautiful girl in my arms. Esmé gasped her eyes wide with shock and fear.

_No Edward, please don't._ Esme's voice rang in my mind, full of panic.

_Edward please, that will break your mother's heart._ Carlisle pleaded with me.

"Your brother is right; we're all in wrong. All of you will apologize." Carlisle's tone left no room to argue. They were all quiet for a while, before Alice sighed and turned to look at me and Isabella.

"You're right, I'm sorry, to both of you." Alice looked at us, apologetically. She nudged Jasper and he turned to us.

"I'm sorry too. You reacted the same way I would have."

"You need to apologize to Isabella." He didn't understand that I was the only thing stopping her from jumping on him. He looked at me for a second before turning his head to my love.

"I'm very sorry Isabella; I shouldn't have attacked Edward like that." My love stared at him for a while, before stiffly nodding. She and Jasper aren't going to be friends anytime soon.

"Good. Rosalie?" Carlisle turned to Rosalie. She glared at him for a second, before huffing and turning to me.

"I'm sorry." She all but growled; angry that she had to apologize. In her mind, she didn't see that she did anything wrong.

"I'm sorry too bro." I and Emmett stared at each other for a second before nodding, coming to an understanding.

"Good. Now that you all apologized, let's get down to business. Isabella, I would like to welcome you to our family." Carlisle smiled at my love.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly at him, snuggling closer to me.

"I would also like to sincerely apologize for my children's behavior." He apologized. My loved sighed, borrowing deeper into my arms. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She nodded at Carlisle, choosing not to answer him verbally. She also made it quite clear, she hasn't fully forgiven them.

"Isabella, I would like to discuss what happened in the meadow and what are you exactly?" Carlisle look at her with utter fascination, thoughts running through all the creatures that he met and learned about during his time in Volturi.

My Isabella shifted uncomfortably, shaking her head once and borrowing even deeper into my chest. I tightened my hold, understanding her apprehension and uncertainty towards my family.

"We have a right to know." Rosalie blew up, unable to be quiet any longer.

"You have a right to nothing, when it concerns my mate."

"Like hell we don't, she could be dangerous."

"She's not dangerous. The only thing dangerous in this room is you. After the way you all acted and treated her, she doesn't have to tell you anything." Rosalie growled at me, outraged. I snarled back at her, daring her to try to attack me and Isabella.

"Enough." Carlisle's order was directed at Rosalie.

"If Isabella isn't comfortable telling us what she is and her past, then we'll accept it." His words was final. He wasn't necessarily okay with it; his thirst for knowledge and cognition making him itch to know everything about her. But he knew she wasn't going to talk and pushing her would only result in me attacking him.

Rosalie snarled, storming out of the room and to the garage. Emmett followed her, sending me an apologetic smile on the way.

_I'm sorry bro, but she'll come around. For what it's worth, I'm glad you finally found her._ I nodded to let him know I heard him and sent him a smile of appreciation. Alice and Jasper got up also, leaving the room. Carlisle sent me and Isabella a smile, before going to his office.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme." Esme smiled at my Isabella, overjoyed that I finally found my mate. My Isabella looked up to her, smiling at her softly.

"Hello," her voice was quiet and uncertain. She obviously wasn't comfortable with any member of my family yet.

_Oh Edward, she is so beautiful._ I had to agree with Esme, she was exquisite.

_She seems uncomfortable. I'll leave you two along, but I would love to get to know her better later._ I smiled at Esmé thankfully, and nodded.

"I'll leave you two along. It was a pleasure meeting you dear." Esme got up, smiled at us, and went out to the garden.

"How about we go back to our meadow?" It was the place I found my love, or she found me, and it was officially ours. She threw me a breathtaking smile, nodding enthusiastically.

***MS***

We reached the meadow in no time. Holding my love in my arms, I walked to the center of the meadow, sitting down. Isabella sat in my lap, snuggling close to me, my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Beautiful, we need to talk." I kissed her forehead softly. She nodded her head and turned in my arms, so she was straddling me.

"What are you love?" I asked her softly, very curious. I didn't in a million years imagine her answer.

"I'm an angel."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter is late, but i hope it was worth it. What did you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Were you expecting what Isabella is? Leave me your thoughts and comments. Also, I'm setting a review goal, 60 reviews, do you think we can do it? I say, of course we can! Thanks to everybody that followed, favorited, or reviewed this story, it means the world to me. Next chapter will be up soon, see ya :D

Also I'm starting a little Q & A. You can ask anything, whether its about the story or about me. I'm very open and I'll answer everything with no problem. I can't promise to answer every question you have on the story but I'll try. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_"I'm an angel."_

The same sentence kept repeating in my head over and over.

_"I'm an angel."_

_"...an angel."_

My beauty was an angel. I stared at her, my eyes wide with shock, disbelief, and wonder. I couldn't wrap my head around what she just said. A part of me wasn't surprised; someone so beautiful and innocent couldn't be anything other than an angel.

"Edward," She cupped my face in her hands, looking at me with wide, worried eyes. "Please say something." I hated that I was worrying her, but I didn't know what to say.

"Then why are you here with me?" My head was spinning, not understanding.

"Do you want me to leave?" She pulled her hand back, hurt obvious in her large doe eyes.

"No. I just don't understand what an angel is doing here with a soulless monster like me." I don't understand why she was still here with me; I don't deserve to be in her presence .

Her eyes widened and anger filled them. She lifted her hands and held my face in her hands. She stared in my eyes making sure I was listening. "Edward, I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You have the most pure and beautiful soul I have ever seen. Do you understand?" Her voice was strong and filled with so much conviction, I was speechless.

"I'm an angel; I can see people's soul. Yours is beautiful, bright, and pure. It's a light red with streaks of brown, a brilliant dark blue, a deep purple, and a bright white. You have a soul, a beautiful one, don't ever doubt that." I stared into her eyes, shocked beyond belief.

Overcome with emotion, I crashed my lips to hers, kissing her with as much passion and love as I possess. She kissed me back just as hard, bringing her hands and burying them into my hair. She tugged at it and I couldn't help the loud groan that escaped me. She moaned in return, as I explored and memorized every inch of her mouth. She tasted divine, all sweetness and sin wrapped up in one.

She pulled back, resting her forehead against mine, trying to control her breathing. Her large doe eyes were now a dazzling mix of dark blue and green and half lidded with desire. Her lips red and swollen, begging to be kissed again. She was gorgeous.

"I love you, so much." She sighed happily, snuggling in my chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. We were quiet for a while, content to just be in each others arms.

"How long have you been an angel? How did you become one? Why are you on Earth? Does that mean you're immortal or do you age? Based on earlier, you have a special power, what is it and how does it work? Do all angels have powers?" Finally I couldn't take it anymore and questions came pouring out of my mouth.

"Whoo, whoo. Slow down mister." She laughed at me. I shrugged, sending her a sheepish smile, I couldn't help it.

"To answer some of your questions. I was born an angel in 1993. Angels don't die unless we loss our soul mates. " She said. My heart gave a tug at the word soul mate and a sigh of relief left me, learning I wasn't going to lose her anytime soon.

"What about aging, do you age?" She shook her head at me.

"No, I stopped aging when I turned seventeen because my soul mate is seventeen." Another tug at my heart.

"But why are you here?" Not that I wasn't glad she is.

"Because you're here silly. I have dreamed about you since I was born." She stroked my cheek and I leaned into her soft touch. "I was finally able to come and find you. I've been looking for you, for 3 years. You gave me quiet a hard time mister." Her voice was teasing.

"I'm so sorry." I was horrified that she has looked for so long. If I had known she was out there, I would have looked for her.

"It's okay. I found you." Her smile was dazzling.

"What about your power?" I was dying to know, figuratively speaking.

"I'm a physical and mental shield. That's how I froze your family earlier, my physical shield was restraining them."

"Is that why I can't hear you?" That would explain how I couldn't read her mind. She nodded.

_Yes, but if you want I can keep my mental shield down._ I gasped, overcome with emotion as I heard her mental voice.

Never until this moment had I heard the voice of her brilliant mind. I'd just found her too incredible, too fascinating to bother about it. It'd been just one of all the wonderful, breathtaking things about her, that made her so unique.

But now, I could hear her so very clearly in my head. The soft, gentle tone of her mind sounded so soothing, so familiar – much more familiar than the mental voices of any members of my family. I was sure, that I could recognize it among a thousand others. I felt like it was a part of me, like she was a part of me.

"I can hear you, my beauty." I whispered in complete awe and she flashed me a blinding smile. I gathered my beauty into my arms again and held her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her face into the crook of my neck happily.

Suddenly my mind was filled with different pictures. It took me a second to realize that they were her dreams of me. One was of me in my room, sitting on the couch, reading a book and listening to music. Another was of me hunting, taking down a mountain lion. I was worried for a second that the image would scare her, but the undertone of her thoughts were filled with nothing but love.

Her last dream of me, was us together in this very meadow. I was chasing her, and she was running between the trees, screaming and laughing. It was a wonderful dream and I promised myself, to make it come true.

"So you know what I'm?" I asked, a part of me still confused how someone so pure and innocent can be with me.

"Of course, I saw everything from the beginning. I know you were born in 1901, your parents, and the happy childhood you had. I saw you fight the Spanish influenza and Carlisle change you to a vampire. I saw what you call you "Rebellious Period" and going back to Carlisle and Esme. I saw you meeting Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I saw everything." I was shocked. Shame, guilt, and self-loathing filled me, realizing she saw the time I hunted humans.

"Don't. You're a wonderful man and because of you, hundreds of women got to live, find love, and grow old. You're the hero, not the bad guy" She looked into my eyes, nothing but love and truth in hers. I stared into her eyes for a moment, and as the seconds ticked by, I felt all the shame, guilt, and self-loathing leave me.

"I know that you hate what you are and the fact you hunt animals, but it's all part of the life cycle. You're just like carnivores, except you eat blood instead of meat. Rabbits eat plants, wolves eat rabbits, lions eat wolves, and vampires eat lions. That's part of nature." She explained to me. I stared at her wide eyes, in a matter of minutes she had completely justified something that I had despised about myself for decades.

"You're amazing." She blushed, smiling at me. I leaned down, kissing her soft lips. She sighed happily, and snuggled close to me. I have been a vampire for 95 years and for the first time, there was no more guilt, shame, and self-loathing. I felt lighter and finally free.

"So, what do all the colors in my soul mean?" I asked, curious. She got up from my lap, and I couldn't help but frown when she wasn't in my arms anymore.

"If you want to find out, you have to catch me first." She took of running, her giggles filling the air. I grinned and got up, running after her. She was faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire. I caught up to her pretty fast, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her in the air. She let out a joyful scream as I twirled her around in the air, and I grinned. I've smiled more today than in the last 70 years. I felt like my heart is going to burst with happiness.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." She tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. I sat down and put her in my lap, hugging her close to me.

"Well, the colors represents certain and strong parts of your personality. Light red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, leadership, courage, and love. It signifies romance, love, friendship, and passiveness. Brown suggests stability and denotes masculine qualities. Dark blue represents knowledge, power, integrity, seriousness, understanding, and softness. It symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, and truth." I was shocked by what the color means.

"Deep purple represents romantic and nostalgic feelings. It symbolizes power, nobility, and ambition. It also represents wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery, and magic. White represents light, goodness, innocence, purity, and virginity. It means safety, and purity" She explained. I was quiet, my mind running over her explanation of my soul.

"You're really amazing. Did you know that?" She beamed at me, a blush spreading over her cheeks. I kissed her soft lips, putting as much love and passion as I possess into the kiss.

We laid on our backs, snuggling close to each other. She closed her beautiful eyes and laid her head over my heart. I heard her breathing regulate and calm as she fell asleep. Tightening my arms around her, I closed my eyes and for the first time in 95 years I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **What do guys think? By far, this is my favorite chapter and I hope its yours too. They're so cute together. Next chapter will be up sometime next week. :D

This chapter is dedicated to JTSyle for her wonderful reviews and kind words. :)

bakerusaf and Leibeezer suggested that Edward and Isabella go live on their own. Thanks for the suggesting and I'm definitely entertaining the idea. If you have any more suggestions, please send them to me.

Thanks so much to everybody that reviewed, favorite, or followed, it means the world to me truly. We reached our review goal. Next goal is 100 reviews, do you think we can do it? I say, of course we can!

I got a couple of PM complaining about the lack of update for the last month. I apologized and all of you understood but there's one person that didn't and what they said really hurt my feelings. The reason I haven't updated was because my grandpa died. I won't say it was unexpected, since he was sick for some time but I was really hurt. I loved my grandpa and losing him really affected me. I hope you guys now understand why I haven't updated in so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **First a huge thanks to **Bexie25 **for being an amazing beta; yes people I finally found a beta. I advice you all to go check out her stories because they are just amazing and you'll be missing out if you don't.

Second, I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long, my hard drive completely crashed and it was gonna cause $500 to fix it so I decided to just buy a new laptop. The sad thing with the hard drive went my chapter 6 and 7, so I had to rewrite. I do promise to put up chapter 7 soon, since I'm almost done with it.

I have a lot to tell you, so I'll see you at the bottom :D

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Edward..." a soft, melodic voice whispers in my ear as a hand runs through my hair. A groan leaves me because I do not want to leave my beautiful dream. That thought makes my eyes snap open and meet the beautiful greenish-bluish eyes of my angel. A beautiful smile graces her face and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Her question makes my eyes widen and bring back the thoughts of my dream. She giggles, probably because of the incredulous look I no doubt have on my face.

"How?" That is the only thing I can say. I had slept, actually slept—my body had shut down and I had fallen asleep and dreamed. It's unbelievable; I can't wrap my head around it.

"I don't really know." My beauty shrugs. She lies down, snuggling close to me. I wrap my arms around her, and kiss her forehead.

"When angels find their soul mates, it's a very deep connection. Like vampires, there is only one soul mate for you. You wait your whole life for them to be born or to die and become angels. You don't fall out of love or lose your connection.

"Nobody completely understands or knows everything about soul mate connection. Every pair is different. I stopped aging at seventeen because you will be seventeen forever. You have the ability to read minds and I'm a shield. While I can let you in and I know you love listening to my thoughts, there will be times when you will want the peace and quiet. I can also extend my mental shield, to block you from hearing anybody's mind," she explains. I'm in awe, listening to everything she has said so far.

"Our connection helps us know everything the other needs. Nobody will understand and love me like you do and vice versa. My guess is the connection recognizes your need to sleep and be at peace for a while, so you feed off my characteristic of being able to sleep." She grins at me, turning in my arms so she's lying on top of me. I smile back at her, kissing her lips softly. My heart feels like it's about to burst with joy.

We lie together, content to just be in each other's arms. I don't know how long we had stayed in the meadow, but it is now getting dark. I look down at my beauty, and can't help but smile. She has fallen asleep once again; my angel must be so tired. It is no surprise with how long she had been traveling.

Picking her up gently so I won't disturb her, I run back to the house. She buries her face in my chest, sighing softly. I smile and make sure to run swiftly, so I don't jolt her. We reach the house in no time and I quickly carry her up to our room.

Reading the minds in the house, I find out Carlisle's in his office, reading one of his journals. Esme's at the grocery store, buying food for my beauty, at which I smile. Emmett and Rosalie are still in the garage and Alice and Jasper have gone shopping.

I move to put my Isabella on the bed but she clings to me, whimpering softly. I lie down on the bed and pull the covers over us, making sure it's tucked around her. I close my eyes and let myself get lost in my angel's dreams.

*******MS*******

With the morning comes a pixie named Alice. She barges into our room, smiling widely and jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. The noise startles my beauty and she would have fallen off the bed if I didn't have my arms around her. I glare at Alice, mad at her for barging in so rudely without permission and waking up my beauty.

"Alice." I hiss at her, angry. But she completely ignores me, not giving my glare a second thought.

"We're going SHOPPING!" she squeals. My beauty groans and buries her head into my chest.

"No, we are not. Now get out of our room," I tell her firmly, even angrier than before. She glares at me and walks up to us. Before I can stop her, she rips the covers off of us. My beauty shivers and burrows into me even more.

"Alice!" I am seconds away from ripping my sister apart.

"Yes, we are," she says, daring me to argue. "Look at what she's wearing. It's horrible! She needs clothes, so get out of bed so we can go to the mall."

While I'm still angry with her, I know she's right. My beauty has nothing but the dress she is wearing and it's quiet dirty; she needed clothes. Seeing that I had realized she is right, Alice grins in triumph and claps her hands.

"You have 10 minutes."

She dances out of my room, thinking of all the clothes she is going to make my beauty try on. My eyes widen with horror as she thinks about Isabella getting a haircut. Over my dead body will I let her do that; I love my Isabella's long hair.

"Love, you have to get up." I run my hands through her hair, kissing her forehead. Her eyes flutter as she tries to wake up, so I kiss each eyelid softly. She finally opens her eyes, and I am gazing into her beautiful, large doe eyes.

"There you are." I kiss her forehead, both of her rosy cheeks, and finally her lips. She sighs happily into my mouth, her hands coming up to tangle in my hair. When it is necessary for her to breath, I pull back, giving her one last peck.

"Good morning, my beauty."

"Morning." She yawns, still not fully awake. She stretches like a cat, rubbing her eyes at the same time; she is so adorable.

"Come on, beautiful, you have to get up."

"I don't want to. I just want to stay here with you." She pouts at me. It's so hard to deny her.

"I would love nothing more, beautiful, but we have to get up before Alice comes in and forces us."

She frowns up at me, confused. "Why would she force us?" She is obviously confused and slightly upset.

"Well… because she's Alice and she gets really pissed when she doesn't get her way." Her frown deepens, and I realize how that sounds. "We have to go shopping my beauty, you need clothe." I soothe her.

She stares in my eyes for a second before nodding. "You will come with us, right?"

"Of course." The thought of spending any amount of time away from her, makes my heart clench in panic.

"How about you go take a shower first," I suggest.

"Will you join me?"

"Hmmm... will... mmm... I... d- don't..." I stutter. "I don't think that's a good idea, love."

"Oh, okay." She sounds so dejected, and guilt fills me. I never want to see her sad—especially because of me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"I want to, my beauty, truly. But we have to leave soon and my family is downstairs." The sad look left her face. She smiles, her cheeks turning pink. I smile back, kissing her blushing cheeks; she is so adorable.

She gives me a quick kiss before skipping to the bathroom. Grinning, I turn to go find Esme, only to already find her in my doorway holding a stack of clothes. I thank her, taking the clothes from her arms.

"You're welcome, dear." She smiles at me before going downstairs.

I put the clothes on the bed, knowing my beauty will find them when she gets out of the shower. I leave the room, popping downstairs to get her breakfast ready. I walk into the kitchen to already find Esme standing at the stove, making pancakes.

"Thank you, mom," I say.

She grins at me; it's rare for any of us to call her mom, but she loves it when we do.

_It's no trouble at all, dear, _she thinks to me before turning her attention back to the stove.

_Edward, where are you? _my beauty asks, looking for me.

"In the kitchen, beautiful," I tell her, looking up and grinning as she walk into the kitchen. She's wearing a simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It falls to a little above the knees with a sliver sash around her waist. She's brushed her hair and it falls in soft curls around her. She looks absolutely beautiful.

She grins back at me, stalking over to me before happily sitting in my lap. I wrap my arms around her, as she snuggles into me.

"You look beautiful," I tell her and she beams at me, giving me a quick peck.

Esme walks to us, placing a plate full of pancake in front of my love. "Thank you," my beauty says, smiling at her and blushing slightly.

_Oh, Edward, she is just precious. _Esme is completely taken with her already, not that I can blame her. We sit quietly as my beauty eats her breakfast. Just as my love finishes, Alice comes in.

"Come on, people; chop, chop! We are burning daylight here. We have shops to visit and clothes to buy."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Esme. It was delicious," my beauty compliments Esme, making her grin with joy.

"I'm glad you liked it, dear. It's been quite a while since I cooked."

Isabella gets up, taking the plate to the sink.

"Oh no, dear, I've got it. You kids go and have fun." Esme shoos her away, taking the plate from her. My beauty grins, thanking her again.

I get up and take her hand in mine, walking to the garage where Alice and Jasper are waiting for us. I open the passenger door for my beauty and make sure she has her seatbelt fastened before getting into the driver's seat. Alice is jumping up and down in the backseat, and even Jasper's power can't calm her down.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Think of all the clothes we're going to try on and buy." Her eyes glaze over, mind running wild. I sigh deeply, clutching my beauty's hand in mine. This is going to be a long trip.

*******MS*******

"No!" My beauty's angry voice rings through the store we are in.

It took two hours for us to get to Seattle. The second I parked the car, Alice had already gotten out and dragged Jasper by the hand to the entrance of the mall, yelling at us to hurry up.

She has dragged us from store to store, throwing things at Jasper and I to hold. She's made my beauty try on tons of clothes but my love didn't really mind. She had been enjoying modeling the clothes for me and me telling her how beautiful she looked.

We've been shopping for five hours now. My beauty has bought jeans, shirts, jackets, dresses, pajamas and much more. We were in a little shoes boutique and my beauty had been trying on a pair of cute, black boots. Most of the shoes she has tried on have fallen right off her feet since they are so small.

"Here, try these," Alice had said, shoving a pair of blue heels in my love's hands. Isabella had looked at the shoes, frowning, before shaking her head and giving them back to Alice. They were blue pumps with what looked like six inch heels.

"Yes." Alice shoved the heels back into Isabella's hands, glaring slightly.

This brings us back to my beauty's angry voice.

"No!" Isabella glares at Alice. Alice is an unstoppable force of nature when it comes to shopping and wants Isabella to try on everything she gives her. Isabella has been okay with it so far, since she needed clothes and she has liked the stuff she's tried on. But right now, she doesn't like the shoes and isn't going to try them on.

"Yes!" Alice is now full on glaring at my love. I don't like the way she's looking at my beauty and am about to interfere but Isabella beats me to it.

"NO! I don't like them and the heels are too big. This is not your business; I'm the one that's going to wear the shoes, not you, and I don't like them." It is very clear my beauty is pissed. I am, too; Alice is acting like a spoiled brat. Usually, we just let Alice get away with anything because it's easier to agree then argue with her. But it seems my love isn't going to put up with it.

"Alice, if Isabella doesn't want to try on the shoes then she won't. She's right; this is none of your business." Alice glares at me and I glare right back; I am not going to back down. Seeing that, she huffs, storming off.

"I'm sorry my beauty." I apologize, taking her in my arms and kissing her forehead. She sighs, wrapping her arms around me.

"Is she always like that?" she asks, frowning.

"Sadly, yes; we usually just agree with whatever she wants and she's used to it. She doesn't like it when someone doesn't follow her way."

My beauty's frown deepens. I hate seeing her frown; those lips shouldn't do anything but smile.

"I don't like it, and frankly, I won't put up with it." It is obvious that she despises how Alice is acting and that she won't let her walk all over her.

"I know, love. I understand, and from now on, I'm not putting up with it either." I run my fingers through her hair, soothing her and I feel her relax in my arms. We stand like that for a while, just holding each other.

"Come on, my beauty; let's finish shopping so we can go home." I kiss her temple. "I'll even take a bath with you." She grins at me, her cheeks turning red.

"Beautiful." I stroke her blushing cheeks, kissing them softly before kissing her lips. They are so soft against my own and I have to taste her. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lips, and with a soft moan, her lips fall open. I explore her mouth before taking her bottom lip in my own, biting it softly. A loud moan leaves her and I groan in return. When it's necessary for her to breathe, I pull back. Like she is every time after we kiss, her cheeks are flushed, lips swollen, and eyes half-lidded; she is truly a breath-taking sight.

"I love you," she says, and she kisses the spot on my chest where my silent heart lies.

"I love you, too, my beauty; so much."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm going to babble and pretend that anybody actually reads this...

First, I'd like to ask everyone who is enjoying this to go back and review the first couple chapters as well as this one. There's is a good number of you who have this story on their favs/alerts and I'd love to hear from you! Normally, I hate being pushy and begging but it kind of sucks when so many of you are reading this and not reviewing. Please let me what you think. That's right - go ahead and click on the little green button! I might even give out a teaser for the next chapter if you do...

Second, I got a review and I would like to answer it. Normally I would just answer by PM but they were a guest and I can't do that. The guest left a review saying that the story makes Isabella seem pathetic and weak. Well, I'm sorry that you see it that way but I would disagree with you. Isabella stood up for herself in front of the Cullen family and didn't forgive easily when they were at wrong. She trusts herself and Edward's love and isn't afraid to protect him. I hope that my readers don't see her that way. At the beginning of the story, I said that I'm open to criticism, and I am. But I won't tolerate rude comments, if you don't like don't read, it's as simple as that.

Third, a huge thanks to everybody that commented on the last chapter. I'm sorry if I don't answer but it truly meant a lot to me. A thanks to everybody that put the story on their fav/alert list. We cracked a 100 for both :D

I hope you liked this chapter. We saw a little bit of Edward's and Isabella's connection. I'll tell you this is just the beginning and there's a lot more to their connection. Also I hope you liked Alice being put in her place, I know I did. Isabella and Edward won't tolerate Alice or her pushy and know it all attitude.

Wow that was a lot, lol. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and please review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **A big and special thanks to **Bexie25 **for being the most amazing beta and putting up with my undesicions and resending her the chapter over and over :D

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It doesn't take long for us to go home after that. My Isabella tried on a few more shoes, mostly flats and boots, before we left the store. The car ride back is quiet and a little tense. Alice is fuming because she couldn't get Isabella to try on the shoes and clothes she wanted. I look at the passenger seat to my love to see her sleeping. I smile and bring the hand I am holding to my lips, kissing the back of it gently.

We get back to the house and I carry my beauty to our room. I put her on the bed and cover her, making sure she won't get cold. I go back to the car and get all our bags then start putting things away, making room in my closet and drawers for my love's stuff. I can't wipe the smile off my face; I never imagined I would be making room for girl stuff.

My beauty shifts in her sleep, whimpering slightly. Reading her dream, I realize she can't feel me near her. I quickly finish up, knowing that she won't sleep comfortably without me holding her. I lie on the bed and wrap my arms around her. She snuggles close to me, sinking into a deep sleep.

*******MS*******

"Come one, love; it's time for your bath."

She grins, jumping off the bed and into my open arms. She has woken up with a new found energy, and after attacking me with kisses—which I don't mind—she starts jumping up and down on the bed. I carry her to the bathroom and put her down.

"How about you take your bath and I'll get lunch ready?" I kiss her lips softly, stroking her cheeks.

_But won't you join me? _Her eyes are so sad, and they tear at my heart. I hate upsetting her but I know if I see her naked I won't be able to control myself. I don't want out first time making love to be in my family's hearing distance. I'm upset that I'm gonna have to break my promise to her but it's unavoidable with my family downstairs.

"I'm sorry, my beauty, but not this time," I apologize. "My family is just downstairs, and I know I won't be able to control myself if I see you naked."

She turns a lovely shade of red at my comment. She nods in understanding, her eyes brightening and a big smile adorning her face.

I give her one last kiss before I leave the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen, rolling up my shirt sleeves so they won't get in the way. I think for a minute about what to make her before deciding on spaghetti. I boil the water before adding the pasta. While the pasta cooks, I make the sauce. It doesn't take long before everything is ready and I'm pouring the sauce over the pasta.

_Edward. _

I look up to see my beauty. She stands in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever. She is wearing a beautiful blue cotton dress, strapless, with white flowers at the end of it. It reaches a little below her knees and she pairs it up with simple white sandals. She's so beautiful; I have no idea what I did to deserve her.

She grins at me, jumping into my arms. I spin her a little in my arms, making her giggle. I put her down on the counter top and turn to get her plate ready. I put the plate in front of her, sitting down and sitting her in my lap.

"Thank you," she says, kissing my cheek, smiling at me. I watch as she brings the fork up to her mouth. She moans a little when she tastes it, and I grin, happy that she likes it. We sit quietly as my beauty finishes her lunch. When she's done, I take the plate to the sink and wash it before putting it away.

"How about we go to our meadow?" I ask her. She nods, smiling happily.

I don't know how long we'll be there, so I decide to pack my Isabella a little snack. I find a picnic basket, and put a blanket and two water bottles in it. Looking in the fridge, I get out some grapes and strawberries. I wash them then put them in a container and then into the basket.

"Come on, love, let's get you a jacket." Even though it's sunny outside, it is still a little chilly and I don't want my beauty to get sick. After getting her a jacket and grabbing the picnic basket, my Isabella climbs on my back and I run to our meadow.

I put my beauty on her feet and take the blanket out of the basket and lay it on the ground. I sit down and my Isabella sits happily in my lap. We are quiet for a while, content to just hold each other.

Suddenly she turns in my arms so she is straddling me. "Can you tell me about vampire mating?" she inquires.

"I thought you know all about it."

She shakes her head. "Not everything, no; I know the basics but that's about it."

"Well, as you know, vampires have only one mate for eternity. A vampire immediately knows when they find their mates; you feel this tug at your heart and an unexplainable need to touch them. The mating connection is instant and unstoppable."

"Can you deny the connection?"

"No, the connection is so deep that when you meet them, you can't imagine your life without them; the universe is centered on them. That's why it's so hard to lose a mate; you lose your life, the reason you exist and the world stops spinning in your eyes. Vampires slowly die when their mate is gone."

My silent heart hurts from just thinking about losing my Isabella. I never truly understood why it was so hard for my family members to be away from their significant other, but now I understand.

"Mates become bonded forever when they make love. The male vampire bites his mate, during their lovemaking. They place a possessive mark on their mate and claimed them. It's the most powerful experience between a vampire couple. It forms a deep, irrevocable bond between them. It's very intense and quite the experience," I explain.

"Will you bite me when we make love?"

I can't understand the look in her eyes; it looks like excitement.

I shift slightly, "I don't know, love. I don't know how my venom will affect you and if it will hurt you."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt me." While the idea of marking Isabella as mine excites me, I'm not comfortable with the idea that it might hurt her. She sounds sure it won't, but we don't know since our situation is so different.

We are quiet again, just happy to snuggle together.

"Can you tell me more about angels?" I ask.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, we're strong but we can bruise, break bones and get hurt. However, it would take a bit of force to be able harm us. We're fast but not as fast as vampires. We have perfect eye-sight, hearing, and memory."

I nod to show my understanding.

My mind goes back to the dream I had when I slept. I wonder if it's true and decide to just ask my love. "Isabella, love, do you have wings?" The picture of her in a white dress, with long, pure, white wings springing out of her back dances in my mind.

She shifts slightly in my arms. "Yes, do you want to see them?"

I quickly nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically. She gets up slowly, looking a little nervous.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," I assure her, not liking the slightly uncomfortable look on her face.

"No, I want you see them." Reading her mind, I know that's true and that she is just a little nervous. I look into her eyes for a couple beats, making sure it is what she truly wants. Seeing the truth in her eyes and mind, I nod and give her a small smile.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I give her hand a small squeeze to show my support. She gives me a small grin, squeezing my hands back. She takes another deep breath and closes her eyes. Suddenly, she is glowing so brightly I have to look away. The light dims slowly, and once it's gone I look back at my angel.

A gasp leaves me, my eyes wide as saucers, not believing what's in front of me. She is magnificent; the most beautiful thing I have and will ever see in my existence. Her wings are long; at least five foot tall and sixty inches wide. They are made of long, soft feathers, thick and so soft. They're whiter than a soft colored cloud on a bleating summer's day—so white that a pure glow seems to emit from them.

I raise my hand slightly, touching them gently. They are so soft and they feel like a cloud. They have small little feathers of different colors: red, yellow, blue, and purple. They are so beautiful.

"So beautiful!" I continue to softly stroke her wings. A blush blossoms on her cheeks, all the nervousness and tension leaving her body and mind. I stroke her blushing cheek, as she leans into my touch. Leaning down, I softly kiss her lips, loving the electricity that sizzles and cackles between us.

"What do the different color feathers mean?" I ask, pulling back from her soft lips.

"Well, like your soul has different colors to present your personality, my wings have different color feathers to represent mine," she explains. I nod in understanding, still stroking her wings. It's hard to pull my hand away; they're amazing.

"Do you like them?"

"Like them? I absolutely love them; they're gorgeous love."

She beams at me, her face lighting up.

We sit like that for a while, me stroking her wings. When her stomach gives a little growl, she blushes and I grin at her. She gets up to put her wings back, while I take the container of fruit and a bottle of water out of the picnic basket.

I turn back to my angel to find her without her wings. I frown slightly at that but I brighten up knowing I'll see them again soon enough. She sits in my lap again, her head on my chest. I bring a grape up to her mouth, feeding it to her. We're quiet; the sound of my angel's chewing and our steady breath filling the silence.

After she's done, she snuggles close to me. I look down at her angelic face, still not believing this beautiful creature is mine. I kiss her lips which feel so soft and warm against my own; she tastes like grapes and strawberries. She sighs happily into our kiss, and I lick her bottom lip, biting it softly. My tongue tangles with hers, and she moans against me, a sweet, gentle sound that makes me kiss her deeper. Her small fingers tangle in my hair, and she shifts her body so that she was straddling me. She whimpers in disappointment when our lips separate.

I lie her down on the blanket gently, hovering over her. I go back to kissing her, loving her taste. My lips and tongue explore her mouth slowly and softly. My body rests on hers—I am careful not to rest all of my weight on her small frame—and there's no longer any space left between us.

I pull back, staring in her beautiful eyes.

_Please, make love to me; become my mate forever, _she pleads, her beautiful eyes vulnerable.

"Are you sure, my love?" I ask for the sake of asking. I already know her answer; it's clear in her mind and eyes. She nods, kissing me softly.

I pull back, grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulling it up slowly. I throw the dress behind me, turning back to my love. She's wearing a simple blue bra, with matching panties. I place small kisses across her neck to her sweet lips.

I reach behind her and unhook her bra, pulling it away from her body. She is breathing heavily, her breasts heaving. They are round and perky with rosy nipples. She blushes, raising her arms to cover herself but I stop her.

"You're beautiful."

I pull back, crossing my arms and taking my shirt off. I quickly get rid of my pants and underwear. Her cheeks flush bright red as she looks at my naked body. I take her panties off and hover over her again, our skin touching. I kiss her sweet lips, enjoying her taste.

_If I'm hurting you, love, I need you to stop me, alright?_ I stare into her eyes to show how serious I am. She nods in understanding before her lips find mine once again, and we get lost in one another.

* * *

**A/N: **The lovemaking is coming up. Also, I got a surprise for you next chapter. Hopefully, it will be unique and something nobody ever read before :D

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I got for last chapter. As I said, anybody who reviewed got a little teaser. So from now on, who reviews gets a sneak peak as a thanks :)

A thanks to everybody that put the story on their fav/alerts list; over 200 followers :)

See ya and leave me some love :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **A big and special thanks to **Bexie25 **for being an excellent beta :D

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"Edward!" my Isabella moaned as I placed open-mouth kisses on her soft skin. I looked up and brushed my hand along the side of her ribs, before bringing my hand to her face, rubbing my thumb along her lower lip, just staring at her. Her heart was pounding fast, the sound so sweet to my ears. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful," I whispered in awe.

Her body was warming up, and I was drunk on the heavy scent of her arousal. Her normal scent of lavender and lilies was now an intense, overpowering aroma that had me drowning in desire. Her chocolate curls fanned out around her. Her rosy cheeks were flushed bright pink, and her lips swollen as she panted.

She closed her beautiful eyes as my tongue glided along her neck and over her throat, leaving a damp trail in its path. I was so tempted to bite her, to mark her as mine. Instead I sucked and nibbled softly on the skin of her throat, leaving a mark. Her back arched off the ground, and a shudder ran through her body, leaving goose bumps in its awake.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, surprised by the sensation. I smirked against her skin, proud of myself. I pressed my lips to the spot, giving it a quick kiss before lifting back up to look back down at her. Her eyes locked on mine, hooded and full of desire.

I growled then kissed her, sliding my tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard and deep. I leaned back, and placed tender kisses along her warm, soft body. I looked up at her, pressing kisses along her inner thighs while spreading her legs.

My nostrils flared and I closed my eyes, inhaling, my self-control almost vanishing. The scent of her arousal was immensely strong, and I fought the urge to simply ravish her. I pressed my lips right over her flower, kissing it once.

My tongue quickly slipped out and I tasted her while my firm grip on her legs kept them open.

"Edward!" she cried out, bucking her hips forward, her tiny hands tangling in my hair. She was delicious, and I greedily devoured her sweet nectar. She mewled and whimpered, fueling my desire, and I moaned at her sweet taste.

She whimpered and bucked into my mouth, moaning. Her legs tightened around my head, and her thoughts begged for mercy. Her back arched higher and higher, trying to back away from underneath the intensity of my mouth. I reached up, wrapping my hands around her hips, holding her in place.

I growled and with a few more flicks of my tongue, she screamed and her body began convulsing. I moaned at her taste as she came on my tongue. I looked up to see her eyes shut tight and bottom lip quivering, while her body slowly calmed down from her very first orgasm. She lied panting, trying to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes and I crawled back over her. My angel was breathtakingly beautiful as she lied before me, heaving and gasping for air. She reached up, pushing her fingers through my hair, and gripped it gently, pulling me down to her lips. I savored her sweet flavor, my lips and tongue exploring her mouth.

I rested most of my weight on my elbows and knees, not wanting to crush her. I made sure there was no longer any space left between us. Her body felt so delicate and small against mine.

I kissed her deeply on the lips and then trailed kisses down her jaw. She moaned and traced lines on my back. I loved the electricity caused by her touch. I moved down to her neck and then further down to her collarbone. I took one of her rosy nipple in my mouth and she called out my name, bucking her body against me, pulling on my hair. I sucked on both of her nipples then blew on them and watched the goose bumps rise to the surface.

"Edward! It feels so good," she moaned.

I continued lavishing her breasts with attention using my mouth. My hand traveled to the valley between her legs and I caressed her softly before slowly pushing a finger inside her. Isabella cried out with pleasure while her back arched. I pumped in and out a few times, adding a second finger as she whimpered. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and my lips crashed down onto hers.

I pulled back from her sweet lips, kissing and sucking on the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. I panted against her neck in between biting, sucking, and licking as I pushed a third finger inside her. I looked up to see her eyes shut tightly as her sounds of pleasure surrounded the forest, the sound a sweet melody to my ears. She whimpered in disappointment as I removed my fingers from her wet heat and licked her delicious nectar from my fingers.

I looked up and gasped at the sight. She had her head thrown back and her eyes shut; her lips were swollen and open as she heaved for air. Her cheeks were bright red, her brown curls framing her beautiful face. Her whole body was flushed and glistening with sweat; she looked like a goddess, magnificent in her pleasure. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I wanted her now; I couldn't hold out much longer.

"I love you, my Isa," I whispered, reverently. She gasped slightly at the nickname and I worried for a second that she didn't like it but she soothed my fears, crashing her lips onto mine.

_I love you, my Edward_. Her thoughts were filled with nothing but love and trust for me. I kissed her lips softly and positioned myself at her entrance. I pushed in, slow at first, sinking in deeper and deeper until I was right there. I took her hand, bringing it above her head before I thrust forward quickly, burying myself into her as to not prolong her pain. We both cried out together and I became perfectly still.

Her eyes were tightly shut, tears leaking out of them. She whimpered in pain, and I kissed the tears away, trying to soothe her. I kissed and caressed her, whispering words of love and adoration into her ear as she adjusted to having me inside her.

"Shh, please don't cry, my angel; I'm so sorry, my beauty. I love you so much," I whispered, nuzzling my face against hers. "I've loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you and I'll love you forever. You're so beautiful. I love you, my Isa; you're my savior, my angel." Seeing her in pain broke my heart, and I internally cursed myself for putting her through this.

I kept talking to her, trying to distract her from the pain she was feeling while my lips caressed her skin soothingly.

_You can move, Edward._ I waited, wanting to make sure she was truly alright before moving. _It's okay now. I promise_,her sweet voice echoed in my head.

I pulled out almost completely then pushed back inside her, moving at a gentle, slow pace. Pleasure, like I'd never felt before, rippled through my body, wave after wave. I thrust in and out slowly, my eyes never leaving hers. I felt like my soul had been in prison 'til that moment and was now finally free.

My lips found hers, kissing her hungrily but gently, rubbing my lips against hers lovingly. Her fingers danced up and down my back, nails scratching my marble skin softly. I groaned against her mouth and pressed myself closer to her. I dropped my head into the crook of her neck, my lips trailing up and down her collarbone as I kissed and sucked her tender flesh. We both hummed in pleasure softly.

I trailed my lips back to hers, kissing her sweet lips as we made love to each other. We matched perfectly like two puzzle pieces; I'd never felt so complete before. I looked into her beautiful eyes and our souls were bare to each other. I could smell only her, taste only her, touch only her, hear only her, and see only her; nothing else registered or mattered.

_Edward_, she sighed softly.

"Isa… my Isa... my beautiful angel," I breathed against her soft skin, kissing my way down her throat slowly.

_Edward... oh, God..._ she moaned into my ear, burying her hand in my hair, tugging gently.

She arched her back, pressing herself closer to me. My hands slid lower from her hips and grabbed her butt, pressing our hips unbelievably close. I thrust into her deeper, harder, growling loudly.

"My beautiful Isa… You're mine, only mine..."

_Yours... only yours, Edward._

My lips parted and a loud, possessive growl rippled from my throat as the intense pleasure consumed me; instinctively, I bared my teeth.

_Bite me, Edward. Mark me as yours._ Her thoughts were enthusiastic, eager and full of love.

"God, you're so soft and wet, beautiful." I roared, still thrusting inside her heatedly. "You're mine, Isabella. Forever mine..."

_Yes! Please, please, please…. Bite me…. Make me yours forever, _she pleaded.

My eyes locked on her throat, just above her artery, and I was unable to control myself anymore as she continued begging me. I leaned down, placing open-mouthed kisses on her skin, sucking slightly before my razor-sharp teeth pierced through her skin.

She cried out in ecstasy and the already so incredible and wonderful pleasure I was feeling grew stronger and even more intense. Her hold on my hair tightened[R1] , holding me closely as her body trembled with the same intensity as mine. The sounds of her pleasure only fueled my own.

My teeth still locked around her neck, I took a long pull of her blood. A growl left my lips as I tasted her before I started pumping my venom into her. Finally, I ripped myself from her throat, crashing my lips onto hers.

My back arched, arms tightening around her and a last feral growl left my lips as her walls clamped around me. Everything seemed to fade away; the forest disintegrated around us as our eyes meet, locking in a heated stare as we both cried out each other's names.

I rolled over, not wanting my weight to crush her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair as we slowly came down from our high, both of us panting.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I could feel her hands on my cheek, caressing softly. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled at her. She leaned forward, kissing me tenderly. Her lips moved gently against mine, her fingers in my hair pulling my head closer.

_Thank you for making love to me and marking me as yours. It was amazing, _she thought, pulling back from my lips and looking into my eyes. _I love you, my Edward._

My dead heart warmed as I both heard and felt her love for me.

"As I love you, my Isa," I replied.

Her beautiful eyes sparkled with emotion and I couldn't resist kissing her. She laid her head back on my chest as I dropped a kiss on her forehead. We were quiet and I couldn't take my eyes off her throat. Possessiveness and love ran through me as I traced the crescent shape mark on her throat.

I softly stroked her curls and her sweet face relaxes as she fell asleep, her skin still slightly flushed from our lovemaking. She looked far too beautiful to be real, to be mine. I closed my eyes, a wave of sleepiness washing over me.

"Edward," my angel murmured in her sleep. I kissed my mating bite softly, letting sleep drag me under. My last thoughts were that she is mine, my mate forever.

*******MS*******

My eyes fluttered open, and I took a look at my surroundings. It was midnight and the moon was high up in the sky, a million little stars surrounding it. I turned my head and a smile stretched over my face. My angel was still sleeping with her warm body snuggled up against my side.

We were tangled up together, a sheet covering us. Wrapping my arms around her, I brought her even closer to my body. I knew we had to leave soon but it was so tempting to stay here, in our little bubble, forever.

I untangled myself from my beauty, making sure not to disturb her. I grabbed my boxers and jeans and put them on. I looked for my shirt, and a chuckle left me as I found it hanging from a tree with my love's bra. I grabbed both and quickly put on my shirt, before collecting the rest of my love's clothes.

"Beautiful girl, you have to get up," I said as I placed small kisses all over her face, coaxing her. Her eyes fluttered before finally opening. "There you are, beautiful." I smiled, kissing her lips softly.

"We have to go, love," I said once I was able to tear myself from her lips. She yawned, nodding her head. She started to put on her clothes, and I couldn't stop the growl that passes through my lips at seeing her beautiful body. She turned a lovely shade of red and gave me a breathtaking smile.

Once she was done, I handed her a water bottle and collected our things, placing everything in the picnic basket. She jumped on my back, wrapping her legs and arms around me. I took off running once I had made sure she was secured on my back.

I noticed nobody was home once we got to the house. I quickly ran up the stairs and to our room, putting my love on the bed. I disposed of the picnic basket in the kitchen then ran to the bathroom to run us a bath.

I walked back into our room to see my angel standing their naked. I could feel the tightening of my jeans as my muscles clenched with desire. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and dropping open-mouth kisses up and down her throat.

She turned in my arms, and I leaned down to kiss her but stop when I heard her gasp. She was staring at me, wide-eyed, with her mouth hanging open. I frowned, wondering what's wrong. Before I could ask her, I felt her fingers gently run over my eye.

"They're so beautiful!" she said in awe. I was even more confused than before, not understanding. "They're so green, so pretty." Now it was my turn to gasp. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Another gasp left me; I could not believe my eyes, quite literally. They were green, like they were when I was human; how was this possible?

"I don't know but they're amazing. They're a beautiful forest green with a few flecks of brown in the iris; absolutely breathtaking." I turned to my angel and found her standing in the doorway, wearing one of my blue button-up shirts. I smiled, slightly embarrassed by her gaze of awe at my eyes.

I turned back to the mirror, and green eyes were still looking back at me. What could have caused this? How did my eyes turn back to green?

"I don't really know, maybe it's the connection." She shrugged, unfazed by the whole thing. My frown deepened as I realized something: how was she answering my questions? I didn't say that out loud, did I?

Now it was my love's turn to frown. "You didn't."

_Isa, love, can you hear me?_ I asked cautiously in my mind.

She gasped,_ I can!_

We stood their frozen for a while, just staring at each other before a wide grin, blooms on my angel's face. _I can hear you!_ she thought as she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and crashing her lips to mine.

I laughed, loving her enthusiasm. I still didn't understand how my eyes were green and how my Isa could read my mind but I decided it didn't matter if it brought my angel so much joy. Besides, she was probably right; it was probably our connection doing all of this.

_Come on my beautiful girl, let's have a bath._ I put her down gently and unbuttoned her—my—shirt before taking of my clothes and getting in the tub. I wrapped my arms around her waist, picking her up and settling her between my legs.

We were quiet, just enjoying our time together. The heat for the water combined with my love's heat felt amazing against my cold body. She shifted in my arms so she was straddling me and laid her head on my chest. I ran my fingers over my mating bite; I still couldn't grasp how this beautiful creature is mine.

I was brought back from my thoughts by my love's gasp. I looked down to see her eyes glued to my chest, at the spot over my heart. I looked at what had captured her attention so unexpectedly and it was my turn to gasp.

I quickly looked at my Isa's chest and saw the same thing lying over her own chest. I was amazed and a little dazed by seeing it. I looked at my angel to see her looking at me with complete wonder and astonishment in her eyes. The question _how was this possible?_ was ringing through both of our minds.

* * *

**A/N: **What did you guys think? I had a tough time trying to combine sweetward and possessiveward together during the lovemaking but I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself ;) I know I left you at cliffhanger and I'm sorry but next chapter will be up next week. In the mean time, can you guys guess what's on their chest and has them so shocked?

What did you guys think of the nickname? I think people use Bella too much and I want my story to be a little different. Besides I think it's special for both of them, since it's Edward's nickname for her and he will be the only one to use it. Also what did you think of the eye change? And the fact she can read his mind now? I bet you guys didn't see that coming :D

A lot of you are asking if Edward and Isa are gonna go off on their own and yes, it'll happen; something will push Edward over the edge and they'll leave. Just be patient and all your questions will be answered. In the meantime can you guys guess what or who is gonna piss Edward off?

Thanks so much to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. It absolutely make my day when I see the message in my inbox saying I have a new review. Also a thanks to anybody that put the story on their fav/alert list.

Reviews are love; please leave me some. I'll be very grateful if you'd take the time :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **A big and special thanks to **Bexie25 **for being an amazing beta :D

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

I trace the letters on her chest slowly and gently. I'm amazed as I stare at the letters on her chest. My eyes flicker to the letters over my own heart then back to hers. The whole thing is astonishing to me and I'm a little dazed. A shiver runs down my spine at my Isa's warm touch as she traces the letters of my chest.

_It's my name_. She sounds and looks just as dazed as me. I look at the spot above her heart and then looked at my own.

_Edward._

_Isabella._

Seeing my name over her heart fills me with pride, adoration, and a strong feeling of possessiveness. _She's mine._

She looks at me, grinning as she hears my thoughts. _You're also mine. My Edward. _She has no idea how much I love it when she stakes her claim over me.

_Yes my Isa, yours... all yours... _I kiss her sweet lips lovingly. She sighs into my mouth, her hand tangling in my hair. My hands slide lower, from her hips to her butt and I grab it, pressing us unbelievably close. She lets out a sweet little moan, and the sound travels from my ear straight to my manhood. I pull back when she needs to breathe, stroking her rosy cheek.

_Has this ever happened before?_ I ask. This is getting very confusing and I want to know how all of this is possible. How can she read my mind? How did my change color? And how do we have each other's names tattooed on the other's chest?

She shrugs. _No, but like I said before, every mating connection is different. Nobody really knows what to expect and how the connection is going to react. Our connection is the most unique, since you're a vampire and I'm an angel. To my knowledge there has been no mating connection between our kinds before._

_The eye color change, reading you mind, and now this, _she thinks to me, pointing between our chests._ It's all very different from the mating connections I've seen before. Our connection is a lot deeper and more complex. Most mating connection I've seen were only connected physically and emotionally but it seems we're also connected mentally._ She touches my forehead. _This is very rare and makes the connection a lot more complex and harder to understand and predict._

_This is all very extraordinary and unwonted. There have been a few angels whose special ability was mind reading but their mates were never able to read their minds in return. We're connected on a mental level which is very uncommon and quite remarkable. _

I am truly astonished as I listen to her. I think about all the mated couples I've meet and my family members, and realize she's absolutely right. Our connection _is_ a lot more intense and powerful than any connection I've seen before.

_Does it bother you? I know this is a lot to take in. _She fidgets, her eyes glued to my chest. _There have been a lot of changes—with your eyes and the mind reading and the tattoos—and there will probably a lot more changes that we won't be able to understand or explain. _

She looks so troubled as she traces the line arching from near the top of my hand to the base. I lift her head with my hand, making her look at me.

_I love you, my Isa; so much._ I look into her beautiful eyes, making sure she can see the sincerity in mine. _I don't mind anything that's happening and all these changes are proof of our love and how deep our connection is. These changes just show that you're mine and I'm yours. _

She brightens at my words and all the tension leaves her body. _I love you, my Edward._

_I love you, too, my Isa._

We're quiet again, just the sound of our breathing and my Isa's heart beat filling the silence. She strokes her name on my chest softly. _I like it; seeing my name on your body fills me with... _she trails off but she doesn't need to continue; I understand perfectly because I'm filled with the same emotions.

She leans down, placing an open-mouthed kiss on my silent heart. I groan, my body reacting to which she lifts her head, blushing as she shakes her head to get her hair out of her eye. I smile, gently tucking her hair behind her ears.

"We should probably get out now," I say, kissing my mating bite. She shudders and her body breaks out in goose-bumps. I lift her from the tub and dry us off before carrying her to our bedroom. I lie her down on the bed, and go to get her clothes.

I pick a simple white panties-and-bra set for Isa, and grab one of my button-up shirts for her. I put on a pair of boxers and a green t-shirt. I walk back to my angel, dressing her in the clothes I had picked. After dressing my angel, I grab a hair brush. She sits in my lap as I brush her hair. I put the brush on the nightstand when I am done then pick my Isa up, tucking her under the blankets.

_Goodnight Edward. I love you. _She snuggles into my chest as I wrap my arms around her.

_I love you too my angel; sweet dreams._ I kiss her forehead. She sighs, closing her eyes. I listen as her breathing evens before closing my eyes and allowing myself to be pulled into the soft world of sleep.

*******MS*******

My eyes flutter open and I instantly frown, immediately feeling that my Isa isn't in my arms. Fear and worry grip my heart and I jump from the bed quickly, putting my clothes on. I almost break the door in my haste to look for my angel, but sweet little giggles fill the air and I calm down. I concentrate for a moment and a smile blooms across my face. My Isa is in the kitchen with Esme, talking and laughing, as Esme makes breakfast for my angel.

I walk into the kitchen to find my Isa sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth. Esme is telling her about the time Emmett made a dent in my Volvo and how I painted his jeep pink as payback. My Isa already knows what happened but she listens to Esme, smiling happily.

"Edward!" my angel squeals with delight, jumping off the counter and into my arms.

"Good morning, my angel." I grin at her, spinning her around in the air. She giggles happily, a wide smile on her face and eyes light with pleasure; she is an absolute vision. "I was in quite a panic when I woke up to find you had disappeared."

"I'm sorry Edward," she says, staring sadly into my eyes, feeling guilty for worrying me.

"It's okay, beautiful." I kiss her cheeks. "I'm glad you're spending time with Esme; she's great."

She nods vigorously. "Mm-hmm, she is. She made me an apple pie, it's so good."

She jumps from my arms, dancing over to Esme." Thank you, Esme," my Isa says as she pecks her on the cheek. Esme grins fondly at her and hugs her closely.

"You're more than welcome, dear. If you need or want anything, just let me know. I found a great recipe book and we can try them all then you can pick your favorites." Esme smiles affectionately and my love beamed back at her.

I grin as I watch them together. I'm so happy my angel has bonded with Esme; she's the perfect 'mother' for my Isa. My Isa's sparkling eyes move to gaze at my face and she smiles at how happy I look. She jumps into my arms again and I can't resist kissing her. I bury my face into her soft curls, inhaling her delicious scent.

_They are so precious._ Esme's seconds away from jumping up and down in joy. I pull back from my Isa and sit her on the counter once more. She snatches her fork and eagerly eats another piece of her apple pie.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Esme," I say as I gently wipe a few crumps from my Isa's mouth.

_Oh, it was no trouble at all. She's absolutely wonderful_, Esme thinks to me and I nod, agreeing with her before turning to Esme to flash her a smile. She gasps as she looks at my face, staring at me with wide eyes.

_Edward, your eyes... _she thinks, amazed.

I sigh, knowing it's inevitable. I knew she was going to notice my eyes sooner or later but I had been hoping for later. I can't explain to her how they changed color, without explaining what my Isa is and the special connections we share. It's not like I want to hide or lie to her and the rest of my family, but what I have with my Isa is so special and I am not ready to share.

At that moment Emmett and Rosalie walk into the kitchen, followed by Alice and Jasper. Rosalie huffs and wrinkles her nose as she passed my love. I hiss at her and feel my Isa's warm touch as she softly strokes my cheek.

_It is okay, Edward. Just ignore her, _my Isa thinks_. _She had noticed Rosalie's reaction as well but didn't give her a second thought, choosing to just ignore her. Her touch immediately calms me down and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Rosalie turns to me, ready to give me a tongue lashing but the words die in her throat as she looks into my eyes. She gasps, causing the others to look at me. I am slightly amused as I look at the speechless faces of my family. The only thing missing is Carlisle's shocked face and mind filled with different theories. I roll my eyes as they all begin hounding me with questions.

_What the fuck? What the hell did you do now you selfish bastard?_ You can guess whose thoughts are that.

_Eddie, dude, what happened?_ I growl at the hated nickname in Emmett's thoughts but otherwise ignore him.

_In all my 150 years, I have never seen a vampire's eyes become any color other than black, ruby, or gold. It must be something that Isabella is doing, _Jasper thinks as he looks at me.

I roll my eyes. My angel is not guilty of anything except loving me.

_What's going on? How come I didn't see this? Humph, I hate this. Dammit, Edward, how is she blocking my visions? _

I smirk._ Oh, how happy I am that you can't see or interfere with my future, dear sister_, I think though she can't hear me. They continue to fire questions at me while I have a silent conversation with my love.

_What do you want me to tell them beautiful?_ I ask her.

She shrugs._ I don't know_, she thinks._ But I trust you and will be okay with whatever you want to tell them._

She still doesn't trust them enough to tell them she is an angel and I'm still not ready to share her. I am not ready for Carlisle and Jasper's endless questions. I am not ready for any jokes or inappropriate comments from Emmett. I am not ready for Rosalie's jealousy and hateful comments. I am not ready for more of Alice's demanding and know-it-all attitude. I just am not ready to share her and our wonderful connection with them. She is mine—all mine—and I want to keep it that way.

We all heard the sound of ground groveling under car tires; Carlisle is home. He walks into the kitchen, takes one look into my eyes and says, "Dining room. Family meeting. Now."

The whole family quickly shuffles into the dining room. My angel jumps off the counter and we walk hand in hand into the dining room. All eyes are on us but we ignore them. I sit down in one of the chairs and my Isa immediately sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into me, ignoring the looks we're getting from my family.

"Ok, will someone like to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asks.

Six pairs of eyes turn to me, making me internally roll my eyes.

"There is nothing to tell." I shrug.

"Like hell there isn't," Rosalie growls. "How the hell are your eyes green? What did you do? What did _she _do?" She points an accusatory finger in my angel's direction. I growl at her, warning her to back down.

"Rosie, baby, just calm down," Emmett says, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No! I will not calm down. She came and suddenly everything is all about her. We don't know a damn thing about her; she could be dangerous for all we know. He's keeping things from us and we have no idea what the hell we're dealing with. What is she, huh, Edward? What are you hiding?

"You're a selfish jerk that's only thinking about him-fucking-self. Have you given one thought to how this might affect the family? Or are we not important anymore, now that you have some whore." She is seething.

Now, normally I can just ignore Rosalie and her hateful rants because they're all the same. But insulting my Isa is where I draw the line. I let loose the most ferocious growl I think I ever have before and the whole room stills; Rosalie, for once, looks frightened of me.

Everyone starts trying to calm me down by mentally screaming in my head. My Isa turns in my lap and places both of her hands of the side of my face. She starts to rub her thumbs across my cheek bones to calm me; I immediately start to calm down.

I spun my head around and bored my eyes into Rosalie's, hissing at her. "Apologize," I growled, my tone daring her to argue. She looks completely offended and angry by the idea but her thoughts—no matter how much she tries to hide it—give away her fear of me.

She almost decides not to answer but I growl at her again.

"I'm sorry," she spits between her teeth.

My Isa just shrugs. "It's okay; your opinion doesn't matter to me." I snicker while Rosalie threw daggers at my angel with her eyes.

"She might not care but if you speak about my Isa like that ever again, you will regret it. Are we clear?" I hiss at her. She huffs, turning her head away, deciding to ignore me but I growl and repeat my question. Stiffly, she nods once.

My Isa shifts in my lap so she's nestled under my arm, getting comfortable. I wrap one arm around her and lie my free hand down against her stomach, rubbing lightly with me fingers. She halts my movement, interlocking her fingers with mine.

"Okay let's get started, shall we?' Carlisle asks. Everyone nods from around the room, so he continues.

"Edward, would you like to tell us what happened with your eyes?"

I smile inwardly; he wants more information but he will be sorely disappointed.

I shrug. "Nothing happened."

"Umm, son, your eyes are green."

"I'm aware."

Carlisle looks a little perplexed about how to continue.

"Edward, we have been patient but we have a right to know what's going on. A vampire's eyes don't just change color. Something big occurred and it has something to do with what Isabella is and what you're hiding from us." Jasper keeps his face calm, but his thoughts give away his irritation with me; being in the army for years had made him suspicious of everybody and everything.

I sigh, extremely annoyed. They don't understand that they don't have a _right _to know anything when it comes to my mate. Our mates are our life; without them we're nothing. No one has the right to make a decision about someone's mate. I always tried to give them the privacy they demanded and needed and I should have the same courtesy.

I understand that they want to know what my mate is and the changes that are occurring but they should trust me. They should trust me to not allow anything or anyone to hurt the family and my Isa is the least harmful thing they will meet.

"You guys don't seem to grasp the concept that what my Isa is and the changes that are occurring are none of your business. You should know that I will never allow anything to harm the family. All you need to know is that she's the most harmless creature in the universe.

"I've been without a mate for a hundred years and I have finally found her. I never said anything when Carlisle changed Esme for himself or when Rosalie brought Emmett home or when Alice and Jasper came into the family. I welcomed you and your mates without a word and I demand the same courtesy." I gave them a pointed look.

"She's my mate whether you like it or not. No matter what your feelings are, you have no bearing on our lives; too bad if you don't like it. I will tell you our connection is very special and if you don't back off then you can blame yourselves for breaking up the family. I will take my Isa and live on our own," I declare. I hear Esme gasp, her thoughts begging me not to.

"This meeting is over," I say and get up, taking my Isa's hand in my own. I have every intention of running us a warm bath to relax us.

We start walking out of the dining room. But before we can leave, I hear a fierce growl and turn my head. I quickly push my angel behind me, just as they attack.

* * *

**A/N: **I know I know, you can yell at me and call me a 'cliffie whore' but next chapter will be up soon so please don't kill me.

I know the tattoos are a little cliche but I thought it would make their connection a littile more special.

We're gonna have a little contest. As you all know everybody that reviews gets a little teaser of the next chapter. But whoever correctly guesses who attacks Edward and Isa will get the next chapter 3 days early. So start guessing my wonderful readers :D

A big thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. A thanks to everybody that favored/alerted the story :)

Please, please review. I would love to read you opinion about the chapter. I'm open to constructive criticism so leave them. Point out my mistakes and tell me what you didn't like, I don't mind. Remember, reviews are love ;)

Seen you soon my lovelies :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **My beta wasn't able to get me the chapter tonight. but since, I promised you it will be up, am posting it unbetad. I'm very sorry for any mistake**.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

I leaned down, gently kissing my angel's forehead. She sighed softly in her sleep, as I stroked her soft cheek. I got up, deciding to make breakfast for my love. I walked into the kitchen and thought for a second on what to make her. Finally I decided to make her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes.

I worked swiftly around the kitchen, getting my Isa's breakfast ready. I heard as her heart beat changed and footsteps hit the floor as she came down stairs. I took the final pancake from the pan and put it on the plate. I opened the fridge, getting a cup of orange juice and put everything on the table.

"Good morning, my beautiful girl." I turned, smiling at my love. Her hair looked like a haystack and she was only wearing one of my shirts. The shirt was only half way buttoned and one side was hanging off her shoulder. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"Mornin'." She rubbed her eye with her little fist, yawning. She walked into my open arms, burring her face into my chest.

"I woke up without you there." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, my angel. I made you breakfast." I kissed her pout away.

_That's okay, thank you._ She gave one last peck before sitting down to eat._ Mmmm... chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite._ She took a big bite of her pancakes.

I smiled, shaking my head at her. She was just too adorable. We're quiet as my Isa finishes her breakfast, humming and complimenting me at how good it is. When she finishes, I take the plate and cup to the sink, washing them.

I feel her small arms wrap around my waist. _Thank you, it was delicious._ She laid her head on my back. I turned in her arms, wrapping my own arms around her and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. _It was my pleasure. _

The sound of the phone ringing broke us apart. I walked over to the phone, checking the call idea and smiling when I saw it was Esme. She calls everyday and spends a least an hour talking to my Isa.

"Hello, Esme."

"Hello, dear. How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine dear. Now where is Isabella?"

"Oh, I see. You're only calling for my Isa." I said, pretend hurt in my voice.

"Of course not dear. Now, where is my favorite child?" I laughed, shaking my head. At that moment, my Isa walked into the room.

_Is that Esme? _she asked. I nodded, smiling at her. She grinned, dancing over to me and taking the phone out of my hand.

"Hey, Esme."

"Hello, sweetie. What have you been up to?" You can her the smile in Esme's voice as she talked to my angel.

I walked out of the room to give them some privacy. I went into the piano room, deciding to play for a little bit, while my Isa talks to Esme. I sat down and started playing Rachmaninoff's etude in F-sharp major. As I played, my mind went back to the last month.

We've been at my Chicago home for three weeks. After what happened at Forks, I didn't know where to take my love. I was going to buy a new house but she suggested my old home. I never thought about bringing my angel here but I was so glad she brought it up. Seeing my Isa in the place where I grew up, filled my heart with warmness.

We had stayed at a hotel for a week before coming to Chicago. While I loved it here and my Isa did too, I'm still thinking of buying a house. It would be our very own home and my Isa can decorated the way she likes. We can paint it her favorite colors and go shopping for furniture. I think it would be amazing and I'm sure my Isa will love the idea.

The Rachmaninoff piece ended and I started playing Tchaikovsky's valse-caprice in D major. Living in Chicago has been great. My Isa loves wearing my cloth and doesn't wear hers unless we're going out. We make love every night and my angel never sleeps without telling me she love me. We also went sight seeing and the way my love reacts is wonderful; seeing it through her was amazing. It was like seeing Chicago for the first time all over again.

We went to the Art Institute of Chicago and my Isa owed and awed over the beautiful art. We went to Chicago Theater and Lincoln Park Zoo. My angel especially loved the zoo and the animals. We visited the lions cage and my Isa fell in love with him and decided to name him Eddie, saying he reminded her of me.

We also went to the Navy Pier. My angel had so much fun, especially riding the Farris Wheel. She ate so much funnel cake and cotton candy. When we came home at the end of the day, she was so exhausted. She was asleep before her head hit the billow. It was truly a great day.

She absolutely loves Chicago and I know she'll miss it, if we decide to buy a house somewhere else. I thought back to what made us leave Forks and come to Chicago in the first place. A sad and gloomy feeling ran through me. I've missed my family so much, especially Esme. We've been talking on the phone, trying to make amends. It was working but my Isa and I were still not ready to return to my family. I lost myself in the memory of the day we left as I started playing Beethoven's moonlight sonata.

_~beginning of memory~_

No one was going to touch my Isa, no matter who it is. I let out the most fierce growl as I gently pushed my angel behind me. I crouched down, growling at Jasper. He matched my stance, hissing at me.

_We have a right to know. What is she? _He growled at me.

"That's none of your business. She's MY mate and you or anyone else don't get to make any decision or have any right concerning her." I was fierce.

With a snarl, he pounced on me. I growled, throwing my body in the air and at him. Jasper and I are equally matched in a fight. And it showed as we kept dancing around the other, always too quick and swift to catch the other.

I noticed as Rosalie moved closer to my angel. My Isa wasn't paying attention, her whole focus in me, mind filled with worry. That split second was enough for Jasper as I suddenly cry out, feeling pain in my arms.

"No!" My love's scream fill the air. Suddenly, he was ripped away from me and the whole family was thrown against the wall. I turned to my angel and a gasped at the sight before me.

She was slightly floating over the ground and a bright glow emitted from her. I was shocked to look into her eyes, to see them a very vivid black. They were a very deep and dark black, yet they somehow seemed like they were on fire. She never wavered her gaze from my family, especially Jasper. The hate in her eyes was plain as day, as she looked into his eyes.

I walked slowly to her, though I was aware of the panic in my family's mind. Esme was especially worried. While she loved my Isa like her own, she was worried she might hurt me by accident. I was horrified by that thought, Esme should know that no matter the circumstances or the crisis, mates could never hurt each other. I guess, she doesn't think the same applied for my angel, since she wasn't a vampire. Oh, how wrong she is. Our connection is so much deeper then vampire mating.

I ignored the warning and panic in my family's thoughts, inching closer to my Isa. She might look frighten to them but I was not in the least bit worried. I know my angel would never, ever hurt me.

"Isa, love, it's okay now." My voice was soothing, trying to calm her down. Her eyes snapped to mine and I watched as they softened and the black started disappearing to the sky blue and light green eyes that I fell in love with. The light around her disappeared and suddenly she was in my arms.

"Oh Edward," she sobbed. I held her close, one hand running through her hair and the other moved down to grip her butt, pulling her up. She jumped, wrapping her legs around me, still sobbing. Her mind was filled with worry and fear for me.

"Shhhh...It's okay, beautiful. I got you, I got you." I kept trying to clam her down. I understood her fear and worry as she clung to me. Suddenly, she was kissing every part of me she can reach, chanting _he's okay, he's okay_ in her mind.

All of a sudden, she let out a little cry. It was filled with horror, terror, and pain. I followed her eyes, to the crescent shape mark on my arm, where Jasper bit me.

_It's ok, love. I'm fine, beautiful, truly. _I tried to soothe her, but my words weren't have any affect. Her mind was a whirlwind of fear and worry. She gently took a hold of my arm and very softly laid a kiss on the bite. I watched with amazement as a bright light beamed from the scar before it disappeared.

_Wha...huh?_ I couldn't from a thought, let along speak.

She giggled slightly at my dumbfounded expression._ It's one of the quirks of being an angel. We can heal our mates, if they're harmed in anyway physically. _

_That's amazing. _I was completely awed. She gave me a shy little grin and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. She pulled back and placed one last kiss on my arm, where the scar was.

_Astonishing. _Carlisle's thoughts brought us back and made us turn toward the family. My love's eyes visibly darkened as she looked at them and I know that any chance they had of gaining her trust and respect was lost and wasn't going to be earned anytime soon.

Her eyes locked with Jasper's and he winced in pain. She had tightened her shield around him significantly and it was causing him a lot of pain. Suddenly, he cried out in suffering. We all looked at his arms and could visibly see as the shield tightened even more and started to disintegrate his arms.

He cried out again and Alice screamed in distress over her mate's pain. "Stop! Please, stop!" She struggled against my angel's shield, trying to break free and help Jasper.

_Edward, please. I'm begging you; make her stop. _Her mental voice begged me, filled with sorrow.

My heart went out to my sister and the obvious misery she was in over seeing Jasper in pain. I was angry at Jasper and the whole family but they're still my family and I didn't want to cause them anguish. I didn't like how they're acting but I understood.

_Isa, love, stop. _I held her face in my hand, softly stroking her cheek. Her eyes snapped to mine, looking at me incredulously.

_He hurt you! _She was outraged.

_I know love, I know. But he is my brother and I understand why he reacted that way. Besides look at Alice,_ I emboldened. Her eyes flickered to Alice, as she continued to struggle against my Isa's shield, and the misery she was in._ That's her mate. How would you feel if I was in Jasper's place and you were hopeless to help me? _I hated pulling this card with her but I know it was necessary. She winced at the thought and her eyes flickered to Alice again and then to Jasper. With a sigh, she removed her shield, letting them go.

Immediately, Alice was in Jasper's arms, clinging to him. _Oh, thank god. Thank you, Edward._ Her thought's showed her absolute relief and gratitude.

_I'm sorry, son. I didn't think they were going to act that way and the way I've been action is inexcusable and unforgivable. I'm sorry, Edward, truly I am_. Carlisle's thoughts reflected his guilt and sorrow. I nodded, to show I heard him but made no other action towards him.

I felt a warm body against me and looked down at my love. She was clinging to me, her head buried into my chest. _I'm so sorry, Edward. I just...he hurt you and I couldn't control myself. _Her distress was obvious and I immediately wrapped my arms around her.

_Shhhhh, my angel. It's okay, I understand why you reacted that way. If someone would've hurt you, ripping them apart and setting the pieces on fire wouldn't have been enough. _Just the thought of someone hurting my Isa, had my hands in a fist and lips curled back over my teeth.

_So, you're not angry with me? _she looked at me shamefaced.

_No, of course not. Don't you know by now, I can never be mad at you. _I bent down, lightly kissing her. She brightened at my words, smiling at me timidly.

"Edward?" I turned at the sound of Jasper's voice. I felt my angel stiffen in my arms but she didn't react in any other way.

"I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry. The way I reacted was uncalled for and irremissible. I thought I could scare you into telling us what she is but I guess I forgot about her little power." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Not that excuses what my actions but you have my sincere apology."

I stared at him for a moment before nodding, showing my understanding. His eyes flickered to my angel and gave her an apologetical smile. "I also wanted to apologize to you, Isabella. I'm so sorry for attacking Edward and I understand why you hurt me."

My love didn't give him any other response, except a stiff nod. He nodded once and went back to stand next to Alice.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme was frantic with worry, for me and my Isa.

I smile at her, "I'm fine Esme, honestly." She sighed in relief before glancing at my angel. My Isa gave her a bashful smile, "I'm also fine Esme. I'm sorry for the damage." She glanced at the wall, where there was seven body shapes.

Esme just waved her hand, "don't worry, dear. This is nothing to the amount of destruction the boys cause." My Isa laughed slightly, knowing exactly the amount of damage me and Emmett caused over the years.

"I think it's a good idea for us to go hunting." Carlisle suggested. They all nodded, thinking a good hunt will ease some of the tension.

Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper quickly left. Esme gave my angel a hug, before hugging me. _Will you be okay?_ I smiled at her worry.

"We'll be fine Esme, don't worry." She nodded. She quickly kissed my cheek then Isa's before leaving the room.

_We'll be back in a couple hours._ I nodded at Carlisle. His eyes glanced to my arm, then to my Isa but he wisely kept his question to himself. He gave one last nod and smile before meeting Esme outside.

I turned to my love, to find her already looking at me. "How about that bath?" I grinned at her before picking her up and flashing to our bathroom, a trail of cloth left in our path.

*******MS******

"I think it would be a good idea for me and Isa to leave for a while." I told my family. They snapped their head to me, looking shocked. I had thought long and hard about us leaving and I think it would do us some good.

My family came back from their hunt about two hours ago. They were all sitting in the living room, when I decided to talk to them. My Isa was sleeping upstairs; she fell asleep right after our shower and I kept an ear out for any change in her heart beat to exhibit she's awake.

"Edward, no." Esme implored me.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I think it would do us some good." I gave a deep sigh. "You're all obviously not ready for her and the secrets we hold close to us. I don't want to lie or hide from you but we're not ready to share our secrets and the connection we have." They all hung their head in shame.

"Edward, son, please think about this." _Please son, this will break your mother's heart. _Carlisle pleaded with me.

"I know and I'm very sorry but I thought about this a lot and my mind is made up." I looked around the room. "Besides, me and my Isa are newly mated and we need some alone time."

"So, your mind is made up?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Esme." I hated hurting my 'mother' but it was inevitable. She nodded, walking over to me and throwing her arms around me.

_I'm going to miss you so much._ She sobbed.

"I know, Esme. I'll miss you too." I hugged her tightly.

_You better call me everyday._ She pointed her finger at me. I laughed, but nodded._ I promise._

I pulled back from her and smiled at the rest of my family. they all got turns saying goodbye to me before I walked up the stairs and into my room. I smiled at my angel's sleeping form and moved to the bed to wake her up and tell her we're leaving.

_~end of memory~_

"Edward." I'm brought out of my memory by my Isa's voice. I turn my head to the door and smile as she walks into the piano room.

She grins at me, skipping over and plopping in my lap. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"How was your conversation with Esme?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

"It was good. She's trying this new cherry pie recipe." She softly stroked the dark circles under my eyes; I needed to hunt. "Are you okay?" She questioned, worried.

"I'm fine, beautiful." I took a hold of her hand and softly kissed the inside of her palm.

"I love you, Edward." She laid her head on my shoulder, snuggling closer to me.

"I love you too, my angel, so much." I kissed her sweet lips. I stood up and carried her to our room before thoroughly showing her how much I loved her.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, classes start tomorrow and I'm sad to say I don't know when my next update will be. I'll try very hard to stick to my current schedule but don't be mad if I'm a couple days late.

A big thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter. A thanks to everybody that favored/alerted the story :)

Please, please review. I would love to read you opinion about the chapter. Remember, reviews are love ;)

Seen you soon my lovelies :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **First, a big, big and special thanks to **HopePotterMasen** for being an amazing pre-reader and an even better friend. This chapter wouldn't have been possible without her. She is absolutely awesome and an amazing friend.

Second, I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. School has been driving me absolutely crazy. Also, I'm taking Speech this semester and kinda had a mini breakdown before my first speech. The good news is that the professor was pretty understanding and I got an A; YAY ME!

WARNING: CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Okay, you can sit right there." I put my angel on my back and jump into a tall tree, leaving my Isa on a high branch where she would be safe.

We were a couple miles into the forest, far away from civilization. I have needed to hunt for a couple of days now. I tried putting it off for as long as possible, but I can't anymore. Hunting alone, without my Isa was out of questions, since being more than 5 minutes away from each other causes the most excruciating pain; so we decided to go hunting together. But to say I was nervous will be the understatement of the century.

I knew for a fact that I would never ever harm my angel, but it didn't make me any less anxious. Even though it was irrational, I was scared seeing me hunt would scare her off. Logically, I knew she already seen it, like she saw everything about me since I was born, but that didn't calm my nerves.

_My overprotective fool._ My Isa's thoughts brought me back and I turn to her. I'm worried for a second she really is upset with me; however her eyes and thoughts are filled with nothing but mischievous, teasing, and adoration. I growl playfully at her and the forest fills with her sweet giggles. A grin graces her angelic face, and I can't resist kissing her. She giggles happily against my lips as I playfully nip and nibble on her lips. I love how absolutely beautiful and adorable she looks as her eyes sparkle with love, her smile shining with all the happiness she feels.

I jump down from the tree and focus my senses, listening and smelling, seeking my prey. I caught the scent of a herd of deer not far from here; about 200 feet away by a stream. I know my Isa will be able to see me from her vantage point on the tree. I ran in the direction of my prey; a small clearing coming into view. The deer is surrounding a lovely little spring, drinking.

_Be careful. _My Isa's soft voice fills my head.

_Don't worry, beautiful; I always am. _I then went into full predator mode. I allow my instincts to take over as I crouch, letting loose a low growl. The herd freeze, stop drinking and look into my direction. I growl again, louder, as I attack a large buck. I snap his neck before feeding on the rich blood. It wasn't delicious as a mountain lion or a bear, but he was filling. I took down five deer to ensure that I would remain fed and full for another three weeks. I felt almost sloshy when I was finished.

I turn to look at my Isa who is perched on top of a branch, her feet dangling in the air as she swung them playfully waiting for me to return to her. I'm worried for a second about the response I would receive from her. I take a deep breath, running to her. I'm extremely surprised—but pleasantly so—to see her smiling.

"You remind me of a mountain lion. You were so powerful, and you even went for his neck like a lion too," she complimented me. I stare at her stunned. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I didn't scare you?" I ask dumbfounded.

"No," she looks completely perplexed by the thought. "I thought it was amazing. You're really strong, Edward. I know you wouldn't get hurt but I was still worried, but you didn't even get a spot of blood on your cloth." She says, quite proud of my hunting skills. I shake my head at her, smiling. She really is something else, but I'm grateful for her acceptance of me and warmed by her praise.

"You were also extremely sexy," she grins at me. Her voice is teasing and light but I could see and hear the desire in her eyes and thought plain as day.

I growl, crouching like am I going to attack. She lets out a small squeal, jumping from one branch to another. I jump after her, pouncing from tree to tree. The forest is filled with her sweet laughs as I chase after her.

I finally catch her, wrapping my arms around her and throwing us into the ground. She squeals loudly and I can't help but laugh. I turn our bodies in midair so I would take the burn of the fall. She giggles happily above me and I smile at the sweet sound. I rolled us over so I'm lying on top of her. Her giggles came to a sudden stop as we stared into each other's eyes.

_I love you, my beautiful angel. _I stroke her cheeks and watch as a blush graces them. She turns her head, nuzzling my hand. She lays a soft kiss in the palm of my hand and continues going up. She rolls us over so she is on top, straddling me. Suddenly my shirt is off and she is laying sweet kisses all over my chest and neck.

_I love you too, my Edward. _A loud moan leaves me as she softly sucks at the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. Clothes start flying around us as we struggle to get closer. Every kiss, every touch, and every moan leaves me burning for more. And as we come together and connect, the feeling of absolute completeness fills me.

It is unlike any feeling in the world. It is like I was lost all my life but I was finally found. My Isa is my everything; she's the reason I exist. I finally understand why I was turned all those years ago, because of her. I have never felt complete in myself, always felt like a part of me was missing. It was her, she was the piece missing from me and I finally feel complete.

As I move softly in her, there are no words to describe the feeling. I was lost for a long time but I finally found, "home."

*******MS*******

My love's beautiful little giggles fill the forest around us. We are lying wrapped around each other, our feet tangled, unable to tell where I begin and she ends. I have been showing her images of me in clothe from the 60s, 70s, and 80s through our connection. She has already seen all of them but she wanted me to tell her all about my life. I, of course, couldn't deny her anything.

After our love making, my Isa fell asleep for a little while; I wrapped my arms tightly around her, protecting her. She had laid on top of me, clinging to me. She had the irrational urge to guard and shield me from view of anything that could possible see me naked other than her. She knew we were far away from town and if anybody came close, I would hear them and have us dressed in a matter of second, but she couldn't help it. I chuckled, finding her possessiveness so cute and sexy.

She woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. She stretched her wings for a little bit, and I was just in awe of them as the first time. Finally we decided to get dressed and just spend some time together. We were silent, just content to hold each other, before we started sharing memories.

She found my memories to be very fascinating. While she already seen all of them, she couldn't read my mind at the time and didn't know my point of view. She was so excited to see everything through my eyes. She was highly amused as she saw the trouble Emmett would get in. She fell off my lap laughing when she saw one of his pranks going wrong. The prank was on me, but it ended with Emmett being completely pink for a month. Sometimes I really loved my mind reading ability.

"What about the 50s? Did you dress like Elvis?" My love's sweet voice brings me back to the present. I narrow my eyes at her as she laughs like crazy at the image.

"Why you little…" I trail off, attacking her. She shrieks as I tickle her mercilessly. "Sto...Please…Edwa..." She gasps out. I laugh, shaking my head. I finally relent when she's out of breath.

_I love you. _I pepper her face with little kisses as she giggles.

_I love you too, my Edward. _I close my eyes; basking in the pleasure those six simple words bring me.

We are quiet, content to just be wrapped up into each other's arms. A ray of sun hit the clearing we are in, and I could feel the sun reflect off my body. I turn my head to see my Isa already looking at me smiling. She raises her hand, softly stroking my arm. I know she loves seeing me in the sun, says make me look angelic. I slightly scoffed when she said that; she is the only angel here.

Another reflection caught my eye and I smile, looking at my angel's wrist. There adorned on her wrist was the charm bracelet I gave her. It had a diamond heart in the middle surrounded by a mini silver lion, a black piano, and a pair of pure white gold angel wings. She absolutely fell in love with it when I gave it to her. My mind goes back to that day and my smile widens.

~~MS~~

"_Isa, love, where are you?" my voice is teasing, light, as I continue looking for her. I smile when I hear her quiet little giggles. She had put up her shield so I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore, but I can feel her. I know she is hiding in the back of our closet, in the master bedroom. She had decided that she wanted to play hide and seek, and I—unable to deny her anything—agreed. _

_I know where she was hiding all along; not only can I hear her heartbeat but I can feel her. Our emotional connection is so much deeper than our physical and mental. When I'm upset, my love can feel my sadness. When she's happy; I can feel the joy deep in my bones. Also, there is always that strong tug at my heart, pointing to her. It was like a titanium chain is wrapped around my heart and is connected to hers. Her giggles bring me back and I smile, god how I love to listen to her laugh. I know she is trying to contain her giggles, but she wasn't very successful. _

_I walk into our bedroom, and hear as she stops breathing and her heartbeat quickens. "Now, where can she possibly be?" My voice is filled with false confusion and frustration. She tries to suppress her giggles, but she is unsuccessful._

"_There you are!" I open the closet door to find her huddled in the back corner, hugging Eddie. Eddie is the stuffed lion I won for her when we went to the carnival at the Navy Pier. She named him after Eddie, the lion from the zoo, who she named after me. Oh, it's a good thing I love her as much I do. She shrieks and tries to dash around me, but I'm quicker. I catch her and bring her over my head. She screams and I laugh; she is so cute. I throw us on the bed, wrapping my arms around her. _

"_You found me." She softly strokes my cheek. I place my hand over hers, leaning into her touch. "I always will." _

"_I have something for you." I reluctantly untangled myself from her. I walk to the dresser, open the top drawer and take out the box. I walk back to my angel, picking her up and placing her on my lap._

"_What is it?" _

"_Open it." I place the box in her hands. I take a deep breath as she opens it. A sharp gasp leaves her as she pulls out the bracelet from its place. _

"_It's a charm bracelet. The heart is hard, cold, and just like mine is yours. The lion and piano represent me and the angel wings represent you. It's just something so you would remember me by. If you don't like it, I can return it and get something el…" I'm cut off as my love throws her arms around me, crashing her lips into mine. _

"_It's so beautiful. Thank you, I love it." She pulls back from me. I beam at her and gently wipe her tears away; thank god they're happy tears._

"_I'm glad you like it." She lifts her arm out to me. "Put it on me, please." I take the bracelet from her, clasping it around her wrist. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too, my beautiful angel." I gently kiss her._

_~~MS~~_

"That was the best gift ever." I turn my head to my angel. She is beaming at me and looks so beautiful, I can't help but kiss her.

Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, the scent of a vampire reaches me. I freeze and quickly get up, placing myself in front of my angel in a protective stance.

_Edward, what's wrong?_ My love's worried voice fills my head. Before I can answer her, the vampire's mental voice reaches me and I recognize their scent. Their thoughts echo in my mind, and I can't suppress the growl that rumbles through my chest. At that moment, she appears through the trees. I hiss, every muscle in my body tensing.

"Tanya."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, I'm a horrible meanie for the cliffhanger. You can yell and scream at me all you want. Hope was pretty agitated with me for it :D

I'm very sorry that I was unable to respond to last chapters reviews and send you guys a sneak peak. I just wrote the chapter yesterday and sent it to Hope. I just woke up and posting it. If I had sent out teasers, you guys would have to wait until tomorrow for the chapter, and I know you guys don't want that.

A big thanks to everybody that review/fav/alert; you guys are the best :D

I don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long again.

Please, please review. I would love, love, love, love to read your response and opinion on the chapter.

See you soon my lovelies :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**IMPORTANT: **Please read Author's Note at the end of the chapter.

I'm so sorry this chapter was late. Have fun reading this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_Edward! Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are._ Tanya's vile thoughts echo in my head, and I can't suppress the growl that rumbles through my chest.

"What's wrong, Edward?" My Isa looks at me, surprised. She concentrates on my mind and I watch her brows frown. "Edward, who is that?" Her voice is filled with uncertainty. I kiss her forehead in an attempt to calm her down, but she's still anxious. She's very easily worried when it came to me and the fact that it was a lady made her tense. I wanted to scoff. A lady, Tanya was not.

"Don't worry my angel. It's only Tanya." I wrapped my arms around her, running my hand through her hair.

_Wait. Tanya? Her mental voice is very unhappy. She knew exactly who Tanya is and the thought of her coming close to us, to me, unsettles her. Tanya is the one that likes you._ She's filled with possessiveness and I find it so damn cute. I kiss her pouting lips.

"Yes, Tanya is the one that harbors feelings for me. But even though she may like me, I love you, and there is nothing she can do to change that. There is absolutely no need to worry. I'm yours and yours alone, forever. You know that." I wrapped my hands on her waist and drew her to me. She rested her head on my chest, clinging to me. At that moment Tanya broke through the trees, her thoughts less than welcome.

Tanya stood in front of me and I could feel the need to get as far away as possible crawl over me. She was wearing a little black dress, a far contrast against her pale skin. It showed far too much leg and cleavage, and couldn't even be describe as clothing seeing how little it covered. Her strawberry blonde hair curled around her face, and her gold eyes shone. As beautiful as she was in the eyes of others, she seemed utterly repulsive to me.

"Finally, I have been looking for you for ages." She grinned at me and I felt my skin crawl.

"Hello Tanya." My voice is stiff but polite. I bring my Isa closer to me, tightening my hold on her. I was hoping Tanya would get the message, but sadly she didn't.

"Edward! Long time no see. I've missed you terribly." She walked over to me and opened her arms to hug me, but my angel blocked her way.

She froze and looked at my Isa. "Oh, who is this?" Her voice is filled with fake innocence's as she asks about my love as if she had just noticed my Isa's presence. I have to bite back a growl when she wrinkles her nose like she smelled something bad.

"This is my mate, Isabella." My voice is filled with pride and love as I introduce my Isa to her. Tanya stares at me for a second, blinking before she erupts with laughter.

"Edward, you must be joking. She's nothing but a tiny slip of a girl" Tanya ran her eyes disdainfully over Bella from head to toe. I felt my hand twitch; I was so tempted to snap her neck.

Edward, you can't be serious. She looks like a child. What you need is a real woman._ Vampires are very sexual creatures. There is no way in hell she could be possible satisfying you sexually. _Tanya leered at me, edging closer to us and swinging her hips in a way she thought is seductive; I threw up a little in my mouth. My Isa tensed, hearing her thoughts from my mind. She turned in my arms to look at Tanya.

"Eddie, just look at her," she looks at my angel with revulsion. "Besides, she's a pathetic, little human. She will die someday and you will be all alone, or she could easily throw herself at the next guy that pays attention to her. She can't be seriously what you want or need."

Now, I had my arms wrapped tightly around my angel, preventing her from attacking Tanya. I'm very angry myself, but doing what my Isa has in mind, won't solve any of this. As terrible as she was, she hasn't done anything that deserved death; at least not yet.

"Tanya," I spat her name. "Be very careful what you say about my mate." I made sure to growl out the last word.

"Isa is my mate and the one I have been waiting for all these years. Our bond is stronger than any other mating connection out there. I'm not going to just stand here and allow you to insult my mate in such a manner." I'm absolutely furious and now my angel is the one holding me back. For the first time in my existence, I contemplated hitting a lady—not that Tanya is one.

My Isa glared at Tanya with such hate and despise, she took a step back. "While I'm aware that your tiny and dense mind can't possibly understand our connection, I suggest for you to leave. I love Edward and I know he loves me, and nothing will ever change that, especially not you." She spat out, completely vexed. "Oh and also, I'm not human."

Tanya growled at my Isa, and I growled back at her in warning. I'm completely proud of my angel and the way she stood up for us. Tanya straightened up and flicked her hair behind her.

"Eddie, please. What could she possibly have that I don't? I mean look at her. You can see the difference between us. It's obvious who the better woman is." Yes, I can. It was an obnoxiously large difference, and believe me Tanya the odds aren't in your favor.

"I'm way better than she will ever hope to be. Eddie, I'm way more beautiful." She purred at me, trying to move even closer.

"Tanya," I growled at her, now extremely agitated and tense. "Do no call me Eddie."

She just rolled her eyes at me, laughed and flickered her hair behind her again, only aggravating me further.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and my angel's wonderful fragrance invaded my senses. "Yes Tanya, it's very obvious who the better woman is." She stood up straighter, a smug smile on her face, thinking she obviously won. "My Isa has the purest and most beautiful heart in the world; something you are seriously lacking. She has my devotion, respect, admiration, appreciation, adoration, desire, passion, and something that you will never have; my love."

"We both know that you don't have any romantic feelings toward me, just lust and a strange sense of ownership. You only want me because I turned you down; the only man to ever do so. I have been polite to you all this time but I'm done. I have a mate Tanya, and I love her. You speaking disrespectfully to or about her is not something I will tolerate. This little game you have going on is over. I don't want you, I never have and I never will. Stay away from me Tanya." A scowl made its way to Tanya's face.

"That's not true, I do love you and I know you love me too." It seemed as if everything we said went through one ear and out the other.

"No Tanya, I don't. I don't have any feelings towards you. I only tolerated you all these years so not to hurt your feelings. You have never and will never be anything to me Tanya." I felt like I was repeating myself over and over again. She just didn't get it.

"We'll see about that." She stared at me for a minute before directing her words toward my Isa. "He will get tired of you, and when he does, he'll come running to me. I highly suggest you enjoy him while you have the chance." She gloated. My angel's eyes sparkled with rage, and I could feel her trying to control her shield so it won't rip Tanya apart. Though I'm starting to like the idea more and more.

"You are the most horrible creature I have ever met. My Edward would never want or love someone as terrible as you. I know he loves me because I feel it through our bond and that would never change. Everything you just said is a lie, and you're delusional to even think he loves you. He loves me and only me. He's MY Edward; he always has and always will be!" My Isa's voice seemed to echo off the trees.

Tanya growled and her eyes flashed dangerously when my angel referred to me as hers. She stood there full of rage and a feeling of dread filled me.

"Tanya, I highly suggest you leave." I snarled at her. My angel was panting and seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

"You're making a big mistake, Edward." She warned me.

"No I am not Tanya."

"He's not making any mistake. What part of MINE doesn't your dim-witted mind understand?" my Isa is now shaking and I don't think I can contain her if she decides to tear Tanya apart. Not that I have any qualms about it right now.

"He's not yours. He has always been mine. I made that decision the first time I laid my eyes on him and he will be mine until I say so. You're just a little bug in the way; a bug that needs to be squashed." Tanya snarled at my love.

I froze and every muscle in my body tensed. Tanya was not implying what I think she was. Tanya was definitely not thinking of killing my Isa, my angel, my mate.

I focused on her mind and what I saw horrified and filled me with rage. Tanya was imagining all the different ways she could kill my Isa. They were all filled with pain and torture; the most horrible way someone could die.

I don't really know what happened after that. All I know that my mind was suddenly filled with a red haze of pure, molten anger. Every part of my mind and instinct were screaming the same thing. Protect! Protect! Protect!

I was aware of a weird ripping noise filling the forest and someone pleading and crying my name but I couldn't see or hear anything beyond the red haze. When I finally came to my senses I was surrounded by smoke.

I looked around me and my eyes widened at what I saw. Tanya was no longer here; in her place instead is a pile of limbs on fire. It took me a second to realize that pile of limbs is Tanya. I turned, shocked, to my love. She was also looking at me wide-eyed, her eyes flickering to the fire. I tried reading her mind, but I couldn't and a strong feeling of dread filled me.

Is she disgust with me now? Does she hate me? That last thought made a gaping hole in my chest.

"Isa, love…" I took a cautious step towards her. She turned her shocked eyes to mine and tilted her head to the side. I closed my eyes, afraid of seeing the disgust and fright in her eyes.

Suddenly a strong force knocked me down. I gasped slightly, before wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Edward," she sobbed into my chest. My heart hurt listening to her cries; I hated seeing her in any kind of pain.

"Shhh… It's okay, my love." I held her close to me, trying to soothe her. We stayed like this for a quite a while, just calming her down.

When she was calm enough, I moved us so I'm sitting Indian style with her in my lap. I made sure my arms are tightly wrapped around her as she snuggled close to me. She buried her face in my neck and hugged me close.

"Isa, love, what exactly happened?" I needed to know what happened.

"I'm not really sure. One second you were standing next to me, the next you are ripping Tanya apart. I tried reading your mind and nothing really made sense. It was a blur and the only clear thing I got was the word protect. Also your emotions were all over the place and overwhelming with a strong sense of protectiveness." She looked into my eyes as she spoke, her nose scrunching adorably, not understanding.

I'm quiet, thinking about everything she said. The only logical explanation was that I reacted in response to Tanya's thoughts. Tanya was thinking about harming my angel and the monster in me saw killing her as the only choice to protect our mate.

"Thank you." My angel placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"What?" I was absolutely shocked. What could she possibly thanking me for?

"For protecting me."

"So, you're not disgusted or mad at me? You don't hate me?" I was anxious for her answer.

"Edward, of course not!" she looked completely horrified at the thought. "Don't you know that nothing will ever change the way I feel about you?"

I did know that; I knew that better than anybody else. I can feel it through our bond. "You're right, I'm just being silly."

She shook her head at me, smiling. "Yes you are, but you're my silly." She grinned brightly at me and I couldn't help but kiss her.

I gave her one last kiss before getting up. I walked to the now pile of ashes and quickly cleaned up. While I don't regret killing Tanya to protect my mate, I was slightly worried about how her sisters are going to react.

"Everything will be okay." A pair of arms wrapped around me and I turned in her arms. As I looked into her eyes, I realized yes, everything will be okay as long as she is by my side.

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my Edward."

She climbed on my back and I made sure she was secure first before taking off. I had a feeling that our perfect little bubble will be popped soon. But as my angel wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me, laughing at the speed; I know everything will turn out alright.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: **Sparrow86 was in a car accident, she is alright and the doctor expects her to make a full recovery, but she is unable to type at the moment; she broke her arm so she won't be able to update for the next 6 weeks.

Since it is a scientific fact that reviews make authors feel better, please review :)**  
**


End file.
